Cinderella-Musketeer Style
by keelykelly
Summary: Corinne and her friends are maids in the castle, and even though they don't know it. They all dream of being female musketeers! MEANWHILE... The King of France is attempting to get Prince Louis married before his Coronation, while his Cousin, Philippe would like to see nothing better than Louis pushed off the throne. (Thanks Turquisea for encouraging me to do this!)
1. Opening

`It was a dark night. An eerie mist hovered above the ground casting a strange shadow on the surrounding trees. The moonlight added to the eerie feeling.

There wasn't an animal or cricket awake. There wasn't a sound, save the sound caused by four wagon wheels hurrying along. Four horses running as fast as they could and their owner urging them to go faster.

Positioned in a tree alongside the route was a girl. Her hair white in the moonlight, her ice blue eyes sparking with the intensity of an untamed fire.

As the wagon drew closer, she drew her golden sword from it's sheath and at the last moment leapt from tree and landed in the wagon "Surprise!"

"Halt the wagon!" A man in the back shouted.

As the wagon jerked to a halt, the girl leapt to the ground "Release the Prince or pay the price!" she demanded, holding out her sword.

"Attack!" The leader shouted.

Immediately. Men leapt from the wagon, pulled out thier swords and charged

The girl's sword flew at lightning speed, holding off every weapon around. No one could get close.

"Ha!" She smiled, knocking the men away "You cannot defeat me!" she pointed at the leader "For I am a musketeer!"

The leader held up his hands in surrender "What is your name?"

"**Corinne D'artagnon!"**

Corinne snapped out of her daydream to see the Captain of the musketeers, Treville, standing in the doorway.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stay out of the weapon room!"

Corinne cringed and returned the two swords she had been messing with to their proper racks.

"Do _not _make me forbid you from using bobby pins!" The captain shook his head "Give me the padlock/"

Corinne reached into her pocket, pulled out the lock and threw it to him "Sorry Captain."

"I've heard that one before." He shook his head again "Get out of here. You're late for work."

She gasped "Not again!" then she took off running "Bye, Captain!"

Treville groaned "If it wasn't for her parents, I would ban her from the castle yard."

**Corinne ran for **the castle at top speed "Madame De' Bosse is going to kill me!" she skid to a stop and looked across the yard to where a large object was laying on the ground.

A giant basket-shaped thing was laying on it's side connected by ropes to a whole bunch of purple fabric.

She cocked her head one way then the other "I _still _have no idea what that is." then she shrugged and took off for the castle again.

She ran into the front hall and skid to a stop beside her friends.

"You're late!" De' Bosse scowled "Again!"

Corinne smiled "But not as late as I was yesterday."

"I want this castle spotless!" De' Bosse ordered "And, Corinne. Because you are late, you all will be working late! Now get to work... all of you!" then she stormed off.

"Corinne, where were you?" Renee demanded.

"Sorry." Corinne shrugged "I..."

"Don't you dare say you slept in." Viveca interrupted "Because we would have seen you when we woke up."

All the castle maids slept in an apartment located right inside the castle gates. Corinne, Aramina, Viveca, and Renee all shared one large room while Helene, an older maid, and Marie, Corinne's mother shared another. Madame De' Bosse, the head maid, had her own room.

"I just went for a walk." Corinne answered "Getting some air, you know?"

"Oh. Who can blame you?" Aramina sighed dreamily "I love sunrises."

Corinne just smiled and started down the hall. Okay, so the walk wasn't the complete truth, but she didn't think she could tell them the real story.

It wasn't that she didn't trust them, because she did! They were her best friends! But... everyone she'd ever met laughed at the idea of a girl becoming a musketeer, which by the way was her biggest dream! She just didn't want to risk their friendship.

But someday they would know. Because she would be the first female musketeer in history!

"Calling Corinne." Renee said "Dispatch from Mars calling Corinne." she tapped on the blond's head "Is there any intelligent life form on planet earth?"

Corinne frowned "What?"

"Are you sure you weren't late from sleep walking?" Renee asked "You're pretty zoned."

"I'm fine. Just really want to get done cleaning so we're out of here by midnight."

"Good point." Viveca nodded "I agree. Let's get busy. A girl needs her beauty sleep!"

Corinne was washing one of the large windows in the throne room when her mother found her.

"Treville came and talked to me." Marie said "He told me you picked the lock into the weapon storage... again."

Corinne smiled sheepishly "Sorry, Mom. I just can't help it!" she shrugged "All those sword just... call me!"

"Corinne. I know you want to be a musketeer like your father, but you have to be sensible!"

"I am! The training grounds is the only place to train." the girl shrugged her shoulder "How can I be musketeer if I can't train?"

"Honey..."

"I know. You hoped I would grow out of this 'fantasy' when I got older." she shook her head "But I haven't. I _believe _I can be a musketeer! I just have to train!"

"I believe you can do it too, Corinne." Marie said "But if you keep breaking into the weapon room, Treville's going to have us removed from castle property. We'll lose our jobs."

"Sorry, Mama." Corinne sighed "I'll... stop."

"Thank you." Marie gently touched her daughter's cheek "We've got work to do. The royal family is expecting guests for dinner tonight. Which means..."

"Setting up the large dining room." Corinne finished with her "Oh joy."

**Prince Louis stepped** into his father's office "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." King Edward nodded, looking up at the prince "I believe you remember our discussion from yesterday."

"Unfortunately, yes." Louis responded "The whole, find a bride, thing."

"Well, several dignitaries are coming to dinner." the king continued "They're bringing their daughters. I want you to... what is that?"

Louis looked down at the small balloon model in his hand and smiled "Um... nothing?"

"You're not focusing on that ridiculous flying machine again are you?" The king shook his head "Louis. How many times do I have to tell you, man will never fly!"

"Oh, Honey." Queen Anabelle, who was sitting in a chair reading, spoke up "Leave him alone. Everyone has a right to their dreams."

"I believe Uncle Edward is right." Philippe, Louis' cousin, said "Louis should be focusing on the upcoming coronation. _Not _a silly flying machine."

"But it could work!" Louis started to argue, but his father cut him off.

"Save it for later, Louis. We have guests coming to tonight." He pointed a warning finger at his son "I don't want to hear _one _word of this mentioned to them. Understand?"

"Yes, Father." Louis nodded slowly then turned and left the room.

Corinne stepped back as the Prince walked by, looking dejected. She frowned "What kind of way is that to treat a dream?"

He was a good thirty feet from her when she'd mumbled that, but somehow her heard her.

He turned and looked back at her, a slight smile on his face "I'm afraid my father never had many dreams beside taking over France." he shrugged "He doesn't understand."

Corinne smiled "Well... maybe you can prove him wrong... when you fly."

He stared at her for a long moment then nodded "Thank you." then walked away.

Corinne slowly turned to return to her work.

Louis stopped and looked over his shoulder just as she disappeared around a bend. A smile crossed his face then he continued on his way.

**(Okay... I know that was like a lot to happen in a small chapter, but I thought I would go ahead and get most of the characters introduced. And, believe it or not, I've been playing with this idea for over a year! Turquisea, you convinced me to do it. I know there's someone else on here that has written a 3mus Fanfict kind of like a Cinderella, so (to that writer) if you would rather me _not _write this, _please _left me know and I _will _take it down. I promise. Well, Laterz! Oh yeah... School's in! Now, the reason I'm cheering... My mom needs internet to do her schoolwork so guess what... FASTER UPDATES! WOOHOO!)**


	2. Act 1- Introducing Agnes

When Corinne rejoined her friends, she couldn't help the smile that was stuck on her face.

"Whoa, Corinne." Renee said "What did you just do?"

"You look like you just had the best day of your life." Aramina added.

"Oh... it's nothing." Corinne responded.

Her friends pushed and prodded but they couldn't get it out of her.

"We'll find out later." Viveca huffed "Until then. We've got to get ready for tonight."

"Yep. Cleaning." Corinne shook her head "More and more cleaning."

"Well, actually" Aramina piped up "We get to serve tonight!"

Corinne froze like she had just run into a brick wall "What!?"

"Well, there's going to be _a lot _of people here." Aramina continued "So, while your mom and Helene are cooking, we're going to be serving."

"Oh." Corinne blinked a few times "Okay."

As the dinner hour drew closer, Madame De' Bosse was busy giving out orders... which were already being fulfilled.

"Make sure you can see your face in those platters!" De' Bosse shouted "I want the sun to catch every piece of silverware!"

Viveca held up one of the platters "I can see myself beautifully."

Corinne chuckled and shook her head. She grabbed a tray of silverware and handed it to Renee.

"I must go greet the guests." De' Bosse smoothed out her skirt "_Everything _had better be perfect!" then she stormed out/

"I can't reach it!" Aramina groaned, jumping to try and grab something off of the top shelf of the cupboards.

Corinne looked towards the door to make sure the head maid wasn't going to come back then jumped up onto the counter and grabbed several cups.

"Corinne." Marie warned.

"Sorry."

Helene looked back at her "Since you're young enough to do that. How about getting some flour for me?"

"Sure." Without really thinking about it, Corinne leapt from the counter she was standing on over to the other one.

Renee's eyebrows lurched "Um..."

"Here Madame." Corinne said, handing down several bags of flour.

"Thank you." Helene smiled.

"Now off the counter!" Marie ordered.

"Yes Mom." Corinne jumped to the ground and quickly fell back into the work flow.

"Alright." Helene said an hour later "Here's the first trays. Remember your manners."

"Don't worry." Aramina smiled "They won't even know I'm there!"

Helene chuckled "You're not the one I'm worried about." she looked over at Corinne "They're dignitaries. They _will _ask questions and everything else. Okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Corinne nodded, then she grabbed one of the trays "Let's go."

Helene and Marie watched as the girls left the kitchen.

"Shall we hope someone doesn't start complaining about the food?" Helena asked.

Marie sighed "Let's. Or everyone will be complaining about the maids."

"**Dinner is served!" **Madame De' Bosse announced.

"It's about time." A Duchess groaned.

Louis shook his head slightly. He'd been sitting at this table for five minutes and he already wanted to leave.

He watched as the maids came walking into the room with the platters. His attention was immediately drawn to the blond. Okay... maybe he _didn't _want to leave.

A conversation about a kingdom's wellfare started as the plates were sat down around the table.

Corinne just happen to have the part of the table where Louis was sitting. She tried not to look at him as she sat his food down, but he turned and took it from her.

"Thank you." he mouthed.

She nodded slightly, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt. Then she sat a plate down in front of one of the Dignitaries' daughters. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a tight bun on the back of her head. Her dark brown eyes looked at everything with criticism.

"Excuse me." The girl said "But, how long was this cooked?"

Corinne froze "I'm sorry?"

"How long was this cooked?" the girl repeated.

Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I... don't know." Corinne answered "I didn't cook it."

"Who did?"

That girl was _really _starting to get on her nerves "The cook."

"And where is the cook?"

"Cooking." Corinne flashed the girl a fake smile then continued on her way.

Louis chuckled quietly as the girl beside him huffed.

"Never in my life!" She mumbled.

"Where's the drinks?" The King asked.

"Coming." Renee answered respectfully, then she and the other three quickly returned to the kitchen where the drinks were waiting.

"Aramina," Corinne whispered "Can you and me switch sections?"

"I'm serving a Duke's _son!_" Aramina responded "And he's cute!"

"I'm serving the prince." Corinne tempted in a singsong voice.

Aramina became stock still for a moment "Well..."

"You're already assigned." Helene said sternly "No changing. Now go!"

The girls hurriedly left again.

Just as before, when Corinne reached that one girl, she stopped her.

"What's this?" she asked, pointed to her cup.

Corinne swallowed a groan "I believe it's called Tea."

"What's in it?"

"Tea leaves."

"Who made it?"

"The same person who made your food."

The girl, who's name by the way was Agnes, wrinkled her nose "And where is this person."

"Still cooking!" Corinne hissed through clenched teeth. Then she continued around the table.

Agnes's face turned red as she took a sip of her tea.

Louis watched as Corinne continue with her chore. She glanced over at him and immediately looked back away.

"Who is that maid?" Agnes asked Louis.

He raised an eyebrow "Actually... I have no idea."

"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming." King Edward said "I know you know why you were all invited here."

As if on cue, all the younger girls around the table looked at Louis and giggled.

The Prince's face turned red and he looked down at his plate. He didn't know if it was more embarrassing or humiliating.

"In one week Louis will become the King of France." Edward continued "Then my wife and I can take that vacation we never got." There was a small round of laughs "But, until then... Enjoy dinner." he clapped his hands "Main course!"

The rest of the dinner was a nonstop rush for the girls. A whole seven course meal complete with dessert was served.

One, rather large, lord in Viveca's section seemed to back an endless stomach. He inhaled the food then called for more.

Viveca delivered so much food that the thought of eating made her feel sick.

Aramina, even though she had quite a few demanding charges, she kept her smile in place... mainly because of the 'charming' boy that was in her section.

Renee just carried out her chore with dignity, like she did everything.

Corinne on the other had, was having a hard time keeping her cool with Agnes. Every single thing brought up a question. And by the third course, it was all Corinne could do to keep from dropping the girl's plate in front of her and telling her to eat the food or leave the table.

Louis was finding Corinne's little enangerments humerus.

When Corinne had delivered the dessert, Agnes had questioned it thoroughly, from it's crust to the topping. Then she had demanded to see the cook.

"The cook is busy." Corinne said "Cleaning up after _your _meal. Now please... eat your food." then she stalked off.

"Thank goodness this is the end." Corinne whispered to her friends "That little miss Duchess over there is about to kill me!"

Aramina giggled "I'd noticed."

"Shall we go to the parlor?" King Edward announced "More comfortable seating."

Philippe stood up and offered Agnes his arm "May I?"

"Of course." Agnes accepted his arm. On her wat to the door she shot Corinne a glare.

Corinne rolled her eyes "I am _so _insulted." she said sarcastically.

Viveva elbowed her "Sh!"

Queen Annabelle smiled then whispered something into the king's ear.

"Of course." the king nodded "You! Blond maid!"

Corinne jumped "Sire?"

"Follow us to the parlor. In case our guests need anything."

Corinne's jaw dropped "Uh..."

Renee sent her a disbelieving look "It's the king!" she hissed.

Corinne quickly curtsied "Of course, Your Highness." she sent her friends a distressed look then followed the dignitaries from the room.

At the front of the line, Philippe and Agnes were talking and laughing.

"Oh look." Louis said, falling in step beside Corinne "Philippe seems to have taken an interest. Why not make _him _get married then leave me alone?"

Corinne glanced over at him then at the couple ahead and chuckled "I think they deserve each other."

"Philippe's not too bad." Louis shrugged "But Agnes...?" the both groaned.

"I'm surprised the cake didn't melt beneath her glare." She shook her head "But she _did _eat it. So I guess it wasn't poisoned." she cocked her head slightly "Or... could it have been?"

Louis held his breath trying _not_ to start laughing, but he couldn't help it. A second later he burst out into laughter.

When everyone looked back at him curious, Corinne slid away from him.

"Louis." Edward snapped "What's so funny?"

"Um..." Louis looked over at Corinne who was now several feet away from him "Nothing, father. Nothing."

Philippe groaned and shook his head "How is _he _the heir?"

"Because he was born to it." Agnes whispered.

Philippe scoffed "_I _was the heir before he was born. Aunt Annabelle wasn't supposed to have children. The doctors had deemed it impossible."

"And yet, he came." Agnes finished. She shook her head "It's a shame. You would have made a perfect king."

"And I still will." He looked over his shoulder "If all goes according to plan he won't live to see his coronation."

**(Okay... new character! Agnes! She's the 'evil stepsister' in this scenario. I hope you liked! Laterz!)**


	3. Chandelier fiasco

"**How was the **parlor?" Renee asked later that evening.

"Don't even ask." Corinne plopped down on her bed "That Agnes... ugh! Do this! Do that! Get me that! Where did that come from?" she laid back and slung her arm over her eyes "And she's going to be hanging around. The king thinks she'd make a good companion for the queen."

"And the Queen was in agreement to this?" Viveca asked.

"Not really." Corinne responded "You should have seen her face."

"I like Queen Annabelle." Aramina said "She's sweet."

"And quite humorous." Renee added "It's a pity it didn't rub off on her family."  
"I don't know." Corinne sat up "Prince Louis' kind of funny himself."

"Really?" One of Renee's eyebrows rose "And how is that?"

"Never mind." The blond laid her head on her pillows "Right now, I just want to forget the world. And Agnes."

But the next morning proved no better.

"Bring me some water would you?" Agnes asked Viveca "And make it cold. In a glass. No ice. And don't fill it too full. And no water on the outside."

Viveca's eyebrows lurched "Ye-ah. I think I can manage that." then she walked off.

"You." Agnes pointed to Aramina "I'm famished. I would like some toast."

"You just ate." Corinne said.

"Are you questioning me?"

"Nope."

Aramina glanced from Agnes to Corinne then back "Okay... Be back." then she ran off.

"Tell them I will take it in the parlor." Agnes said then she walked off.

"Seriously?" Renee said under her breath "Can you say Princess-wanna-be?"

"And you haven't even met her bad side yet." Corinne shook her head "Hopefully she won't be here long."

"Do we _have _to obey her every order?" Viveca asked as she rejoined them, holding a glass of water.

"Afraid so." Renee answered "She's a guest."

"What I would do to see her holding a broom." Corinne smirked "Or even a dust cloth."

"Ah. A _merveilleux_thought to keep me through the day." Viveca grinned then went to deliver the water.

Aramina ran by a few seconds later with the toast "Hot. Hot. Hot."

"Tell you what." Renee said, staring after their friends "Later while we're moping the second floor, you keep an eye out and let me know when Agnes walks under the banister. Then we'll 'accidentally' pour the dirty water on her."

"Sounds like a deal." Corinne chuckled "But I'm afraid my mom would kill me. Then Helene would kill us all." she thought a second "Then Madame De' Bosse would kill whoever was left."

"Right. Let's avoid that."

"Impossible." Viveca huffed then mimicked "I wanted it half full not half empty!"

"And I didn't cut the crust off the toast." Aramina added, popping the last of the bread into her mouth "Her loss."

"Come on." Corinne laughed "We've got _a lot _of castle to clean before dinner."

A few hours later, the girls were working on cleaning the large staircase in the great hall when... _dun dun duuunnn!_ Agnes found them.

"Where's the prince?"

"How should I know?" Corinne responded "I'm not his bodyguard." Then she added in her mind _"Not yet."_

"Find him."  
"We're working, Ma'am."

Agnes's brown eyes glowered "Do not address me so informally."

"Then what would you suggest we call you?" Renee asked, keeping her voice even.

"Your Highness."

Aramina frowned "But you're not a royal."

"I will be." Agnes responded "Prince Louis is just my type."

Corinne felt herself bristle, and she wasn't sure why "Excuse us, _Ma'am._ But we're busy."

Agnes rolled her eyes and stomped away.

"I do not like her." Aramina said "She does _not_ seem nice."

"That would be a first." Viveca commented "Everyone seems nice to you."

Corinne shook her head and walked up to the top of the stairs and started sweeping.

"I don't trust her." Renee said, following Corinne up.

"Neither do I." Corinne pursed her lip "I don't know. But I'm not sure getting the Prince's attention is all that's on her mind. She and Philippe were awful close last night."

"Philippe?" Viveca whispered "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Corinne nodded "The Prince wasn't anywhere near her all evening except for at dinner. Believe me. I _was _near her all evening."

The four girls were so deep in their conversation that they didn't notice Louis running towards them, his gaze fixed on a small floating object over his head.

"I think we just need to keep an eye on her." Corinne said "See what she'd up to... Hey!" she cried as Louis suddenly ran smack-dab into her, knocking her off balance.

"Wha-?" Louis' head snapped down in just enough time to see the back of Corinne's foot slip off the edge of the top step. He leapt forward and grabbed her arms, then pulled her back up to the level floor.

Corinne blinked a couple of times trying to figure out exactly what had just happened in the past five second.

"Sorry about that." Louis smiled nervously.

Corinne looked up at him "Uh... um... yeah." she shook her head "Uh... It's alright." she managed to smile.

He nodded slightly then realized he was still holding her arms and quickly released her "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She nodded "Thank you."

He smiled then looked around "Where's..." about that time, the little flying object fell to the stairs. It had hit one of the candlesticks on the chandelier and instantly deflated.

Corinne realized that it looked like a miniature model of the giant thing in the backyard "What is that?"

"Nothing." Louis sent her a small smile then went to retrieve his miniature balloon.

Aramina slid over to Corinne and sighed "Is he not the dreamiest?"

Corinne chuckled slightly "Aramina..." she shook her head "You would think so."

"Louis, we need to talk." Philippe said, stepping onto a small landing in the middle of the staircase.

"Yes, we do." King Edward agreed "About your birthday celebration... and finding a bride."

Louis sighed "Why must I find a bride?"

"Because, it is my demand." Edward answered "I was married by your age."

"No you weren't." Louis shook his head "You were two years older than I am. Mom told me. You were twenty-three before you got married."

"My bad." Queen Annabelle called from the bottom of the stairs "I suppose I should have kept that part a secret!"

Marie, who was right behind the queen, laughed quietly.

Annabelle smiled at her "Am I right?"

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty." Marie chuckled.

"Look, you said I don't have to chose a bride until the ball." Louis said "So I think I have a bit of a right to do as I wish til then." he started to walk away but Philippe grabbed his shoulder.

"Louis..." He looked down at the Prince's hand "What is that?"

"Well..."

"Louis. You haven't been working on that flying machine again, have you?" The king frowned.

"Yes, Father."

"Louis!" Edward shook is head "How many times do we have to tell you?"

"Man can't fly!" Philippe finished with him.

"Not yet." Louis argued "But it is my dream!"

"Future kings don't have time for dreams." Edward responded.

"Oh, Edward." Annabelle shook her head "Let him live his dreams for a few more days." she shrugged "Surely you, Philippe and I can finish up the preparations."

Edward ran a hand down him face "Dear..."

"Surely." Annabelle repeated "There's no need to push him."

"Annabelle..." The king walked down to his wife "He's nearly twenty-one years old!"

"Yes and you were twenty-three before our parents _arranged _our marriage." The queen smiled "Just let him find a girl in his own way." she lowered her voice and placed a hand on Edward's cheek "And one that won't mind his experimenting."

"Ana..."

"Edward." She shook her head "Please."

King Edward sighed "Fine. Go enjoy your... flying machine."

"Thank you." Louis smiled.

Just then, there was a loud snap from somewhere in the room and immediately the chandelier started to fall.

Everyone's heads snapped up in horror as the large object started falling towards the stairs, right where Prince Louis was standing!


	4. Female Musketeers

In the millisecond between the sound of the rope snapping and the chandelier starting to fall, Corinne's mind flashed through about three hundred courses of action. But before she could even move, she felt someone shove her from the back... hard.

"Whoa!" The broom fell from her hands and she went stumbling down the stairs.

She slammed into the back of the prince, sending them both flying down the last few steps just as the chandelier smashed to the ground.

How that ended, just image a pop star trying to walk down a staircase in heels she's never worn before. Her foot twists beneath her and she falls. And a boy, let's say a prince, tries to catch her and they both end up on the floor... awkward!

"I can't believe pushing her worked." Renee mumbled.

Corinne took a deep breath before she realized that she was still over top of the prince.

He looked up at her, a slight smile crossing his face. and an instant later she crawled off from over him, pulling him up with her as she got to her feet. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." Louis nodded "What about you?"

"Right as rain." She shrugged, feeling nervous.

"Oh, Louis!" Annabelle cried, running over to her son "You were almost... oh!" she threw her arms around him.

"I'm fine, Mom." Louis chuckled "Thanks to..."

Corinne pointed up the stairs "Renee."

Louis looked to the person she indicated to and nodded "Thank you."

Renee shrugged then sent Corinne a why-did-you-point-me-out look.

"Thank goodness!" Edward exclaimed.

"We heard a crash!" A musketeer said, running into the room "Is everyone alright?"

"This chandelier barley missed the Prince!" Philippe shouted, then he turned to face his man, Bertram "I demand to know what's going on here!"

"Don't worry about it, Philippe." Louis said with a smile "I'm sure it was just a fault in the suspension cable." he turned to say something to Corinne, but his father put a hand behind his back and started to push him away.

"Make sure this doesn't happen again." Philippe growled to Bertram, then followed.

"Yes, Sir." Bertram bowed then walked off.

Corinne frowned. That was unusual.

Marie sent her daughter a smile before following the queen from the room.

"I suppose I should apologize." Renee said a few minutes later after the chandelier had been removed.

"Don't worry about it." Corinne shrugged "At least we saved the Prince." she rubbed her back "Although that _did _jolt my back."

"Girls!" Madame De' Bosse said, walking into the room "Clean this mess!" then she walked off.

Corinne smiled as she leaned over to Renee and whispered "Clean? But I don't know where I left my broom!"

Renee chuckled "I know. And we aren't even _working _on cleaning."

"She just always has to have the last word." Viveca said with a shake of her head.  
"Ooh!" Aramina suddenly squealed as she swept something up off the floor. She held one of the glass prisms into the sunlight "What light through yonder window breaks!" then she spun over to the others "Is this not the most beautiful thing?"

Renee sent her a 'Seriously?' look "A broken chandelier?"

Viveca shrugged and took the gem from the red head "It does have a... how do you say it? Sparkle to it."

Corinne shook her head and smiled then continued sweeping, not exactly listening to Aramina's explanation to prism. About that time, she noticed the sun catch something several feet away from her. She stopped and looked, but saw nothing "That's odd." she took a small step back just enough for the sun to catch the object again. She glanced back at her friends then went over to get a better look. It was a small ruby, no bigger than a dime in height.

She picked it up and slowly stood back to her feet while studying it "I wonder where this came from." then something else caught her attention. Right beside her head was a piece of rope hanging about a foot down the wall "The suspension cable." she cocked her head slightly as she looked at the end "It looks like the rope's been cut." she lifted the end of the rope and frowned "But who..."

"Excuse me!"

She looked down the hall and swallowed a groan "Yes, Miss Agnes?" she asked.

"I need some water. NOW!" Agnes lifted her chin in the air "And while you're at it, get me something to eat." then she walked away.

Corinne let out a huff of air and stuck the ruby in her pocket "Alright."

**That night after **all the lights had been put out, Corinne slowly tiptoes out to the Musketeer training grounds and over to the weapon room "He should be asleep." she said to herself as she pulled a bobby pin from her hair "Which means he'll never know I was here." she inserted the bobby pin into the padlock and giggled it a little. A second later, it sprang open "Piece of cake." she didn't bother to light a candle or anything, she knew this room like the back of her hand. She had just pulled out one of the swords when she heard someone step through the door. She froze. That wasn't Treville or one of the musketeers because they would be talking... maybe.

The person began to creep across the floor in practiced silence.

Corinne took a small step back, accidentally elbowing a rack of staffs, causing them to shift and clatter. Then she heard the person whip around then charge her way.

Corinne brought her sword up to the front to block whatever blow was about to be dealt and quickly discovered that the other person was _not _using a sword.

"_It's not a musketeer!" _she thought with a small surge of alarm. About that moment, she heard another set of footsteps, followed by another _"Not more!"_

She blocked a move caused by the first attacker and paused slightly as something long and smooth wrapped around her wrist. The next thing she knew, she was being yanked forward and crashing to the hard floor of the room.

The angle gave her a different view of the attackers, This time she noticed one spinning across the room. Her eyebrows lowered "Aramina?"

The spinner froze and gasped "How do you know my name?"

"Aramina?" The other two people chorused, also girls.

Corinne pushed herself to her feet then walked over to where she knew a candle was and lit it.

Slowly the faces of her three friends came into view, all as confused as she was.

"What are you doing here?" They all asked in unison.

"And why do you have a sword?" Renee added, pointing at Corinne's hand.

"I... um..." the blond looked down at the sword "I..."

"We caught the you part." Rene said impatiently "We're just waiting on the rest."

Corinne sighed "I've been training to be... a musketeer."

"What!?" the other three gasped.

"So have I!" Viveca said.

"Me too!" Aramina added.

"Ditto!" Renee laughed.

Corinne couldn't help but smile.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Viveca asked.

"I thought's you'd laugh." Aramina answered.

Corinne nodded in agreement "Exactly. Everyone I've ever met never thought girls could be musketeer."

Renee rubbed her forehead "How long have we been friends?"

"Well, us since we were little." Aramina answered "Corinne, since she was seventeen and her mother moved here from Gascony because she couldn't afford to keep the farm."

Corinne sighed "Don't remind me. I still miss that place."

"This is amazing!" Viveca laughed "All of us? Musketeers? That would be _merveilleux!_"

"You said it!" Renee nodded "Musketeers!"

the others laughed then they four did a high-five before going into another round of laughter.

"Excuse me." A voice said from the doorway.

They all spun around to see Madame Helene looking at them.

"Madame!" Aramina gasped "We can explain! It's..."

"Follow me." Helene cut them off "And put the padlock back, Corinne."

"Yes... Ma'am." Corinne looked at her friends confused but did as instructed.

Helene led them back into the cast and down a hall to a dead end. She glanced back at them, then placed her hand on the wall and pressed in one of the bricks. Then the wall slid back and over, revealing a long, dimly lit, passageway.

Helene said nothing she walked through the opening.

Corinne glanced back at her friends then slowly followed. Viveca went next, then Aramina, and finally Renee entered the opening.

"Whoa." Corinne said as she looked around "A secret passageway?"

"It's kind of creepy." Renee stated.

"Creepy _and _dirty." Viveca said "Both mark, Bad Idea!"

Helene just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Hold on." Corinne said suddenly as they reached some steps "Why are we here?"

"Yeah." Renee said "Where are you taking us."

Helene glanced up to make sure they were all on the stairs "You ask too many questions." Thus saying, she grabbed a candelabra on the wall and turned it.

All of the sudden, the steps beneath them flattened out, sending them all sliding down at lightning speed.

The slide suddenly took a deep dip down. Helene straightened her arms and legs and went straight down the dip, while the unprepared girls flew straight off the edge and fell straight down, hitting the hard wooden floor with a *BANG*

"Ow." Corinne groaned.

"You aren't kidding." Viveca shook her head "Talk about surprised."

"We've arrived." Helene announced.

The room was large with light wooden floors and purple walls. There were some large pictures of musketeers on the walls, and a fireplace. And in the cinter of the room was a contraption that none of them had ever seen before. It was large, wooden, and bulky. With large wooden beams sticking out at various places, and suits of armor sitting on a platform that was a part of the odd machine.

"What is this place?" Corinne asked, looking around in awe.

"This is the old musketeer's training room, from before they moved to Treville's training ground." Helene explained, walking towards one of the wall "It's been forgotten. But to a few…" she pulled on a large standing candlestick, and a part of the wall turned around, revealing a wall covered in weapons.

It had several swords, a sling shot, a bow and arrow and even some fans and long ribbons connected to handles.

"Wow." Corinne breathed "Amazing."

"You think you can be musketeers?" Helene asked.

Corinne looked back at her friends, then turn back to Helene, placed her hands on her hips and nodded.

Helene pulled a sword off the wall "Prove it." Then she threw it.

Corinne gasped. This was so hers! she flipped backwards, then jumped and grabbed the sword, smiling self-satisfied.

Then Corinne flipped up onto a large wooden bench that was in the room and dropped into a musketeer pose.

The other three girls looked at each other and nodded happily.

Helene smirked slightly, than she began popping her neck and shoulders into place. Then she grabbed a sword off the wall.

Corinne's eyes widened in shock as Helene walked towards her, swinging the sword in her hand leisurely. She watched as Helene flipped up onto the bench and smirked, sending a challenge.

Corinne's eyebrows furrowed in determination. How hard could it be?

She started the match, and Helene blocked her every move by hardly flicking her wrists.

"_This isn't going to be as easy as I thought." _Corinne thought, thrusting her sword.

Helene blocked her moves just as before, and in a few seconds, Corinne's sword was stuck in the bench.

Corinne stared at the sword for a moment, then looked up at Helene in shock.

The older lady just stepped back and smiled.

After she snapped out of her shock, Viveca walked towards the wall "Rule number one. You just need the proper, accessories." She grabbed two ribbons off the wall by their handles and began to swing them around her head.

Corinne smiled as Viveca began to put out the light on some candles, one at a time.

None of them noticed Madame Helene jump off the bench and casually walked over to where Viveca was. And as one of the ribbons flew out, Helene stuck out her sword. The end of the ribbon wrapped around the blade, then with a small yank, Viveca was thrown off balance.

It went the same for the other two.

Aramina had pulled two fans off of the wall and thrown one lit a boomerang. On it's way back, Helene stuck her sword through it.

Then Renee, after pronouncing the others "Amateurs" got a sling shot and stone. The stone bounced around the room, then was ultimately caught between Helene's thumb and forefinger.

Corinne gasped as she jumped forward "Teach me to do that!"

"Me too!" Aramina begged.

"And me!" Viveca added.

"Dito!" Renee said.

"Please!" they all finish in unison.

"Hmm." Helene said thoughtfully "You have much to learn." She shook her head slightly "I will teach you. But only if you do exactly as I say."

The four girls looked at each other, the excitement evident on their faces "We will!" they squealed.

Helene simply nodded "We begin."

**(Okay. I know the end of this chapter is kind of repeatish. But how many ways can you make them prove that they've been trying? Well, I hope you enjoyed. I have been experiamenting to see how many different ways there are to save the prince from a Chandelier. It's amusing. Well, thanks for all the reviews everyonez! Laterz!)**


	5. Meeting the Prince Officially

"That was awesome!" Renee said as the four walked into their apartment.

Viveca rubbed her shoulder "Really?"

"Okay, except for the part where the old lady made us all look weak." Renee rolled her eyes.

Corinne laughed as she kicked off her shoes "Can you believe _Helene _is going to train us to be musketeers?" she fell back onto her bed "It's... beyond amazing!"

"And painful." Viveca groaned "What was with that one pose anyways? It's like... I don't know. Painful."

"What's your thoughts, Aramina?" Renee asked "Aramina?"

The redhead was already curled up in her bed fast asleep.

"I think she's got the right idea." Corinne said, crawling under her blankets "Especially if we want to be part human tomorrow for cleaning... and training!"

"Agreed." Renee nodded "Good night."

Viveca groaned as she laid down "I may not be able to move in the morning."

Corinne's eyes drifted closed...

_The girl's sword flew at lightning speed, holding off every weapon around. No one could get close._

"_Ha!" She smiled, knocking the men away "You cannot defeat me!" she pointed at the leader "For I am a musketeer!"_

_The leader held up his hands in surrender "What is your name?"_

"_Corinne D'artagnon." the girl responded._

_The man gasped "One of the greatest musketeers in France!"_

"_Correct." Corinne smiled "I believe you also speak of my friends." she glanced over her shoulder as the three girls joined her "Aramina, Viveca, and Renee."_

_The man slowly lowered himself from the wagon "Please, have mercy. I beg of you."_

"_We'll think about it." Renee responded "But that's not going to keep up from taking you in."_

_Suddenly, the man's eyes flashed red "Then you will pay!" in the heartbeat of a second, he left forward, his hands gripping Corinne's shoulders in a killing grip._

Corinne's eyes flew open and she grabbed the hands that were on her shoulders and in one move sent the person crashing to the floor.

"What?" the other three girls cried in confusion as they sat up.

Corinne threw back her blankets and leapt up, ready for a fight. Then she saw who her 'attacker' was "Agnes?"

"That's Madame Agnes to you." Agnes spat from her place on the floor "How dare you! The king will hear of this!"

"I'm sorry." Corinne said, biting back a smile "I'm afraid you startled me."

"_I _startled _you_!?" Agnes got to her feet "You're the one that nearly killed me!" she dusted off her dress and glared "I came to alert you that my dress for the day has not been pressed. It will need to be done by seven!"

Corinne looked out the window "It's still dark out."

"SEVEN!" Agnes screamed "And if I get anymore lip from you... You'll be FIRED!" then she stormed out of the apartment.

"Sorry." Corinne waved after her.

Renee snorted "No you're not."

"You're right. I'm not." Corinne chuckled "Did you see her face?"

"Priceless!" Aramina sang "She was like... AHHH!"

"What time is it?" Viveca asked around and yawn.

"Barely five." Renee responded, looking at a small clock sitting on her desk "Let's get back to sleep."

Corinne shook her head "She's already got my adrenaline pumping, I think I'll go for a walk."

"Have fun." Viveca waved slightly "I need my beauty sleep."

Corinne grabbed her shoes then walked out the door. The cool night air greeted as she walked down the stairs.

She took a deep breath and looked around "Where to?" she thought a second then shrugged "May as well just walk around the castle." so she started in that direction.

As she reached the back, she noticed that there were some candles burning inside the small pavilion that was set up near the large contraption laying on its side.

She smiled slightly as she recognized the Prince walking around inside the pavilion writing in a book. She slowly approached the pavilion "Hi." she said gently.

He looked over at her, squinting slightly to see who it was. Then he smiled "Hello."

"What are you doing out here?" Corinne asked, stepping into the candlelight "It's a little early, isn't it?"

"Couldn't sleep." Louis shrugged "And... _I'm _not the only one up early."

She laughed "I was awakened by her Royal Agnes." she rolled her eyes "She gets up at five and would like her dress to be pressed by then."

"I'm sorry." Louis shook his head "He's not a pleasant person. _Especially _to people of lower rank than she is."

"I'd noticed." Corinne looked around at all the books "What are you working on?" she pointed to object outside "It's had me curious for quite some time."

"It's... nothing." Louis answered, turning away from her.

"Wait." she took a step towards the large contraption "Is that your flying machine?"

"Ye-ah." He answered slowly, watching her from the corner of his eye.

She cocked her head one way then the other. After a long moment, she laughed "How does it work?"  
"I have no idea." he answered "I'm still doing tests."

"Well, I, for one, am curious. _Really _curious." She walked back into the pavilion and looked down at an open book lying on the table. Her eyebrows raised then she turned around "I have no idea what half of that means."

"It's my own reasoning." Louis said "Helps keep things secret."

She smiled and leaned against the table "Well..."

"Well..." He looked around nervously "Would... you like to... stick around?"

"Sure." She laughed "Just don't say anything too technical. I _won't _understand it."

"It's a deal."

"**So what is **the plan, exactly?" Agnes asked as she sat back in a chair filing her nails.

"You 'fall in love' with Louis." Philippe answered "And try to get him to fall in love with you."

"Why do _I_ have to 'fall in love' with the little nerd?" Agnes huffed "His stupid thoughts of flying and... Ooh!"

"Dear," Philippe rolled his eyes "As I said. Pretend. Louis will be dead before the coronation and wedding. Then you'll be all heartbroken and distraught and what other dramatics girls go through. Then _I_ as the next heir will feel it my duty to marry my deceased cousin's Fiancee. Then we'll rule France."

"Oh. I got it." Agnes nodded as she stood.

Philippe sighed "Finally."

"Well, we'd better do something quick." She suddenly said, looking out the window "Because that stupid maid is beating me to the game."

"What!?" Philippe ran over to window and looked out to see Corinne and Louis walking around the pavilion. Louis was motioning to his contraption then pointing to something in the book that Corinne was holding.

At some things, Corinne would nod like she understood, but others she would get a confused look on her face and burst out laughing.

"I've never seen his face lit up like that." Philippe mumbled "We've got to move quick before that maid ruins everything!"

**Queen Annabelle smiled **as she listened to the laughter drift up to her balcony. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, alerting her that the time was about six-thirty. She'd been awakened a little over an hour ago and had been standing out on the balcony listening since. She was mainly curious to know who on earth had been amusing her son for the past hour or so. She'd also found it amusing listening to Louis' explain some things about his machine. The girl's response was either "Okay." or an outburst of laughter followed by "I have no idea what you just said."

Then Louis would laugh and try again.

"I know that's not Agnes." Annabelle said to herself "Agnes has a lemon stuck in her throat." but it was impossible for her to see who the girl was because of pavilion roof. The only thing she could see was an occasional glimpse of pink.

"You Highness." A voice said softly behind her.

Annabelle looked over her shoulder and smiled "Come here, Marie."

Marie did as instructed "What are you looking at?"  
"My son is with a girl. And I don't know who it is." The Queen answered, leaning against the railing "Maybe you can help me."

Marie shrugged and stood silently for a moment. As the girl in question spoke, Marie's eyebrows rose "That sounds like..."

Right at that moment, the girl ran out from beneath the pavilion laughing, Louis right behind her.

"Corinne?" Annabelle and Marie said in unison.

"Oh my." Annabelle said with mock alarm "It's your daughter. Whatever shall we do?" then she grinned "Eh, Marie?"

"Annabelle." Marie shook her head "_My _daughter?" she shook her head again "That can't be right."

"I'm standing here looking at her!" Annabelle pointed down to the ground where the Prince and the girl were running around the pavilion "Unless she's got a clone."

"Oh dear..."

**Corinne laughed as **ran back into the pavilion, trying to escape the prince who was following just a few steps behind.

The chase had started when he had explained something to her, at which she'd responded, again, that she had no idea what he meant.

Then he'd made the teasing comment that girls weren't expected to.

Let's just say that that cup of water had been in the wrong place at the right time. Without even thinking she'd grabbed it and dumped it over his head. Resulting in him demanding payback and the chase around the pavilion.

She slid to a stop at a table and spun around just as Louis skid to a stop. His hands hit the table on either side of her and everything fell into a breathless silence.

Even though she had stopped running, she felt her heart quicken its pace.

He was staring straight into her face, and for the space of a heartbeat, nothing else existed.

But that moment ended as a loud shout came from the castle "CORINNE! WHERE'S MY DRESS!"

Corinne blinked and her face flushed "I... I need to go... y-your highness." she ducked under his arm and took off running.

Louis slowly straightened up and stared after. He had never felt that way before... about anyone. He slowly looked down at the table and shook his head. What _was _happening to him?

**(This update was a little delayed... sorry. I'm still working on the next chappie for ND-HB and Mattel High. Thanks for being patient! And thanks for your suggestions Turqusea _I think that's spelled right. _Laterz!)**


	6. Act 2 - Attempts on the Prince's Life

Corinne ran into the castle as fast as she could.

"As ordered." Marie said, tossing a _very _full, dark green dress with gold trim at her.

Corinne skid to a stop and grabbed the dress. She held it up and looked down at the many, many, many ruffles beneath "What does she do? Smuggle goods?"

Marie frowned "Corinne. Just take her the dress."

"Okay." Corinne smiled "How long did it take you to iron it?"

A mischievous spark came to Marie's eyes "Oh. No time at all. Literally. Just tell her it took an hour and a half, okay?"

"Got it." Corinne took off running up the stairs just as Agnes screamed her name again.

"CORINNE! GET UP HERE NOW!"

"I'm here." Corinne said, pushing through the door "And here's your dress."

"It's about time!" Agnes huffed "Give me my dress!"

"Here." Corinne tossed it to her then turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To do my other chores."

"Oh no you don't!" Agnes held up a hairbrush "You haven't fixed my hair."

Corinne's eyes widened "Um... you want Viveca for that. I..."

"Stop arguing and do it!"

"Okay. It's your hair." Corinne shook her head _"Viveca does __**my**__ hair._"

"**Where is she?" **Renee groaned "We're all going to be dead!"

"Sorry." Corinne said as she rushed in "Agnes... wanted me to fix her hair." she couldn't quite hide the smile that forced itself onto her face.

"You didn't!" the other three gasped.

"I had to!" Corinne laughed "She wouldn't listen!"

"Do I want to see her?" Aramina asked.

"Oh yeah. And I would love to have something to capture that moment too."

Aramina gasped "There's the prince!"

Corinne spun around just as Louis came walking around the corner, he smiled when he saw her.

"Hello." he greeted.

"Hi." She smiled nervously "Did... you uh... need something? Your Highness?"

"No." he shook his head and looked out a nearby window "Nothing. I was just... walking."

Renee raised an eyebrow and leaned over to Viveca and Aramina "What have I missed?"

"I don't know." Viveca shrugged.

"I think they've met before and shared a charismatic moment." Aramina whispered.

Renee and Viveca looked at her then at each other "Doubt it."

Louis took a deep breath then spoke "Would you..." then his eyebrows lurched "What on earth?"

The four girls turned around and Corinne immediately went into a fit of laughter.

Agnes was walking down the hall with her chin held high. Her red hair was up in a... bun? Hair was spilling out on all sides creating an I've-been-working-all-day-in-the-garden look.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to do her makeup." Corinne chuckled.

Louis glanced at her then back at Agnes "_You_ did that?"

"Unfortunately."

"Oh, Louis!" Agnes gushed "I was hoping to run into you!"

"I was hoping just the opposite." Louis said with a fake smile.

"Oh you are so funny!" The girl walked over and grabbed his arm "How about a walk through the garden? I hear it's in full bloom."

Louis and the four girls looked our a window at the garden in full bloom.

"Peers to be." Louis responded.

"I think we'll get along famously." Agnes said dreamily.

Louis sighed "O—kay."

Corinne watched from the corner of her eye as they walked towards the stairs.

"Corinne." Aramina whispered "Are we jealous or what?"

"What?" the blond blinked "Jealous? Of who?"

"Agnes." Viveca answered "Walking away with the prince."

"Don't be ridiculous." Corinne shook her head "I just don't trust..." her voice trailed off as something long and thin caught the light flowing in the windows.

Across the top of the stairs was a long piece of string, connected to the railing on either side, creating a trip wire for whoever the unfortunant person was to go down.

"_But that wasn't there a few minutes ago."_ Corinne thought.

"Oh." Agnes suddenly said "I forgot something. You go on down Louis. I'll be there in a bit." then she scurried off.

"_Down?!" _Corinne thought with alarm "No! Louis, stop!"

But it was too late. He had already taken the step and the next second his foot caught the wire and he went flailing forward.

Corinne leapt forward and grabbed his wrist. But the sudden jolt caused her to start falling too. But she was suddenly stopped as she felt someone grab her arm. It took her a second to realize what had happened. She looked at the Prince, whom's wrist she was still holding. Then looked back at Renee, who was holding her arm. Viveca was on her knees hanging onto Renee and Aramina was sitting on the floor holding onto Viveca.

Louis chuckled slightly "Nice catch."

Corinne blinked then felt Renee yank her back. As soon as Louis was back on level ground, she grinned "Ye-ah." she looked back at Renee "Thanks."

"That's what friends are for." Renee shrugged.

Louis nodded at each of them "That's twice in a couple of days that I've been saved by girls. I think I'll refrain from embarrassing Treville and the musketeers with the information."

"It wouldn't hurt them none." Viveca said as she smoothed out her skirt.

"Oh Louis!" Agnes cried as she ran back to the area "What..." she froze as she spotted him "Oh. I... heard the commotion and thought you'd fallen down the stairs."

"What commotion?" Corinne and Louis asked in unison.

"Oh, nothing." Agnes waved them off "Come come."

Renee pulled a small knife from her pocket and cut the string "Have fun."

"Don't speak to me, Servant!" Agnes snapped. She lifted her chin, marched over to Louis and grabbed his arm "Come on!"

"Whoa!" Louis gasped as she yanked him towards the stairs, followed by a gasp from Corinne who was suddenly pulled off balance.

Agnes stopped in confusion and looked back at them, her eyebrows instantly raising.

Corinne hadn't released Louis' wrist when they'd been pulled back up the stairs. And somehow, it had made it's way into _his _hand, and their fingers were tightly intertwined together.

Quicker than a blink, Corinne yanked her hand away and stuck it in the pocket of her maid's dress, her face flaming.

Before Louis had a chance to say anything, Agnes was pulling him down the stairs.

"So discreet." Renee said teasingly "You 'forgot' to let go of his hand. How convenient."

"Stop it." Corinne growled "Come on. I think Helene's waiting." then she marched down the hall, her giggling friend following after her.

Annabelle silently closed her room door "Did you see that?" she whispered "He was holding a girl's hand! _My_ son was holding a girl's hand!"

"Annabelle." Marie said with a shake of her head "You do realize _who's_ hand that was, right?"

"You're daughter. Corinne's. Yeah yeah yeah." Annabelle rolled her eyes "Seriously, Marie. Do I look like I care?"

"Edward will."

"Of course. That's what makes it so beautiful!" the Queen laughed "If only there was a way for her to see his flying machine in action. But he's not going to launch it or another several weeks."

"Annabelle..."

"Don't worry. I won't do anything devious." Annabelle smiled at the maid "Yet, anyways."

"**I am telling **you!" Agnes said to Philippe later that day in his office "You had better do something quick! I _hate_ pretending to be infatuated with the little nut. When are you going to kill him?"

"I'm still working on it." Philippe answered, slightly annoyed "You know the Chandelier already failed. Just keep acting."

"Well, you'd better do something soon." Agnes snapped, walking towards the door "Or I will."

**The rest of **the day was a nightmare of scurries for the girls. Agnes wanted this. Agnes wanted that. Agnes... wanted to make them miserable.

"Can I tell you something strange?" Renee asked, dropping a pile of dresses at Corinne's feet "We work here with _three_ _royals_. We've got a little time to mess around. A few moments to think. Write down a lyric or two. But _one _duchesses daughter comes and time is gone. She thinks she's a princess."

"She _thinks _she's going to marry the prince." Corinne corrected, then she shivered "The thought of her being _queen _is terrifying."

"B.T.W." Aramina said "What was with the first name thing this morning."

"Don't tell me you're _still _going on about that." Corinne sighed "It was an accident, okay. I was just thinking, stop the Prince before he falls down the stairs and breaks his neck or head!"

Viveca shook her head "Don't worry about it, Corinne. You know Aramina."

"Unfortunantly."

Viveca and Renee left to go do a couple of the smaller chores. Before Aramina left she leaned over to Corinne and whispered "By the way. I saw what happened outside this morning."

The blond froze completely "What... do you mean?"  
"Accidentally pinned to a table by the Prince." Aramian winked "If Agnes hadn't screamed your name I promise he would have kissed you."

Corinne's eyes widened "Aramina! Y-you'r c-crazy!"

"Obviously." Aramina winked again "Tata. I've got work to do."

"So do I." Corinne mumbled as she shook her head "Terrace. Time to clean to terrace."

**Louis watched as **the balloon filled up with heat, and very slowly began to raise off the ground "Perfect."

Agnes sighed and continued filing her nails "Yeah. It's amazing."

Louis glanced at her and rolled his eyes. With a shake of his head he went to writing something in a book.

Agnes slowly stood up and walked over to the floating contraption. She glanced at the ropes that were holding it to the ground, then at the Prince _"Philippe's moving too slow." _she thought _"I'll just have to take care of this myself then."_ She glanced over at the prince who was still writing, paying her absolutely no mind "His first flight... will be his last." then she lifted her nail file and started sawing away at the ropes.

**(Wow. I had no idea how much time had passed since I'd updated this! SO much has happened I can hardly remember where I left my head! ;) Well, I hope this chapter was good. I wrote it in like... thirty minutes. If it still seems ruched, I'm working my way to the ball, where the _real _fun begins! And you know what I mean. This _is _a Cinderella story after all. *waggles eyebrows*. So... Alright *drumroll* To all you people in fanfictdom! Here;s an announcement. In the Author's note of the next chapter I will post 3-4 summaries to 3-4 stories. _You_ get to chose which one gets posted after I am done with this story! SO come prepared! Laterz!)**


	7. THe Balloon Ride

Corinne scrubbed the glass to the windows a bit rougher than she probably should have. The thought that Aramina had seen that little exchange earlier was... humiliating and horrifying.

She dropped the rag into her bucket of sudsy water and shook her head "Okay... what next?" she was about to move on when a shout reached her ears.

"Somebody! Help!"

She spun around and looked out the window "What on earth!?"

The prince was hanging _upside down _from a rope ladder dangling from his flying contraption.

It took her a second to snap out of the shock and took off running out onto the terrace bridge.

The balloon was slowly floating higher and higher. And closer to the castle.

Corinne looked up and her eyes grew. The balloon was heading straight for a sharp point sticking out from a tower roof. Her mind did a quick flashback to what had happened to the smaller one. If the balloon popped then it would fall and the prince could possibly...

she shook her head "That will not be pretty."

She stepped up onto the railing as the basket came closer. Her attention was drawn to a swinging rope inside "3... 2... 1!" she launched off the railing, grabbed onto the rope and swung herself into the basket. She caught her breath as her feet his the floor and the whole thing shifted. Then she ran across the basket, jumped up onto it's side, grabbed onto one of the ropes and pulled "Come on!" she said through gritted teeth as she grabbed a different rope. Then she leaned back as far as she could.

Finally, the balloon, changed direction and floated away from the dangerous pinnacle.

A few minutes later, after a slight tree scare, she finally managed to pull him up.

"Whoo!" Louis shook his head as he regained his balance "Dizzy."

"Are you alright?" Corinne asked.

"Yes." He nodded "I think..." he stopped as he looked over at her "You again."

"It appears that way." she smiled.

"Well. Thank you." he bowed slightly "This is the third time I've been saved by either you or your friends."

"I guess coincidences happen."

"Yes. I suppose."

She turned around and looked out at the scenery "Whoa. I never thought I'd see France from the clouds."

"It's always been my dream to fly." Louis said "Everyone, except my mother, always told me it was impossible. If it wasn't for her, I probably would have given up. But she always said, sometimes you must pursue your dreams."

"Even when everyone else says it's impossible." Corinne finished with him. After a brief moment of silence, she laughed softly "That's what my dad used to say."

Fifteen minutes of silence followed.

Corinne finally sighed "If you father could see this, I think he'd be proud of you."

"I doubt it." Louis shook his head "He thinks I should pay more attention to my studies instead of wasting my time on fantasies." he looked over at her "So... after I am king. All this will have to stop. No more inventing and... flying."

"If I were you I wouldn't stop." She said "Why give up a dream because of a responsibility? I think _any _dream can fall right in hand with any job that you _have_ to take. They just work each other out."

A slow smile crept across his face as he looked at her, causing butterflies to dance in her stomach.

She needed a distraction... quick! Then she saw it "Look!" she gasped, running forward accidentally placing her hand on his arm "There's... the castle." she said slowly.

She started to pull her hand away, but his hand covered hers, keeping her from doing so.

"How is it that you're the only other person that understands?" he asked quietly "Or doesn't judge."

She smiled "I know what it's like to have a dream that no one believes. But I'm not going to give up. And neither should you."

He didn't answer just stared into her eyes. Then ever so slowly, closed the distance between them. When his lips were a heartbeat away from hers, the bottom of the balloon suddenly scraped the ground. With a jolt basket overturned. Tossing them both to the ground.

Corinne chuckled as she pushed herself to her knees "Musketeer down."

Louis looked over at her confused "Musketeer down?" he held his hand down to her.

"Um... yeah." she accepted his help up "I want to be a musketeer."

His eyebrows lurched "You?"

"Yes." she frowned "What's the matter with that?"  
"You're a girl. Girl's _can't _be musketeers." Louis responded "It's crazy."

"Oh really?" she yanked her hand out of his "Which one is harder to believe? A girl can fight? Or a man can fly?" with that, she turned and stormed off, not giving him a chance to say anything.

Louis stared after her "Did... I say something?"

**Philippe groaned and **shook his head "Failed."

"Hey, but I was closer than you were." Agnes snapped "If it hadn't been for miss-blondie-locks it would have worked."

"Have you not realized that _everything _would have worked had it not been for 'miss-blondie-locks' as you call her, and her friends.." Philippe growled "We may have to wait til the ball. But we'll get him. And there will be no escape."

Agnes rolled her eyes "Well. While you plan for the event, I'm going to keep trying." then she spun on her heels and stalked away.

Philippe snorted "Women."

"**Of all the **ungrateful..." Corinne mumbled as she walked into the castle "If he doesn't take the cake!"

"Where have you been?" Renee demanded "You missed training."

"Sorry. I wasted my evening saving the Prince's life." Corinne huffed "Such a..." then she growled slightly.

"You saved the prince?" Aramina exclaimed.

"Unfortunantly."

"What did he do to get you so mad?" Viveca asked, a small smile on her face.

"He said girls couldn't be musketeers. Right after..." The blond threw her hands in the air "Come on. I need to scrub a floor or something."

"**Mom?" Louis asked **as he stepped into his mother's study "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie." Annabelle sat down her pen she had been writing with and smiled.

"What do you do when you get a girl mad at you? And... you're not sure what to do."

"Depends on why you want this girl to no longer be angry with you."

"Well..." he searched his mind for a reason he could give her then finally said "She's different."

"I see." Annabelle leaned forward on her desk and pushed a piece of her deep golden hair from her face "Here's the _only_ thing you can do. And it's one of the hardest things for anyone on the planet to do."

Louis looked at her uncertain "What's that?"

"Apologize."

He thought for a second then nodded "Okay."

**For the next **three days, Louis tried to catch Corinne and apologize, but she was vehemently avoiding him.

When he'd start towards her, she'd walk away. It happened several times a day. Then the girls would go to the secret training room and he'd lose them all together.

"**Corinne?" Aramina asked "A**re you ever going to let him speak to you?"

"Why?" Corinne shrugged "The last time he spoke he said that girls couldn't be musketeers. And I had just told him that he should keep working on his flying machine _after _he became king. What man does that?"

"Corinne. Men weren't bred to think." Aramina said with a shrug "You just have to go with their ego."

Corinne looked over at Renee and they both started laughing.

Viveca just shook her head "Well. I'm going shopping. Who's in?"

"I need to go to." Renee said "I've worn my violin bow and strings out."

"I need new shoes." Aramina grinned "So I'm in."

"Have fun." Corinne waved at them "I'll finish up here. She watched as her friends left then started sweeping again. After several minutes, she glanced around to make sure no one was near, then she started spinning the broom around like a fan in front of her.

She smile as and took a small step back, continuing the spinning motion with the broom "Don't come any closer." she said to herself "The mistake will be your own."

"Hello?" a voice said behind her.

Corinne spun around, forgetting about the broom. It suddenly flew from her hand and across the small hallway.

Louis quickly ducked and watched as the broom flew over him then crashed out a stained glass window.

"No." Corinne groaned "Not _that_ window!"

"What was that?" Treville's voice reached them from the bottom of the staircase.

Louis grabbed Corinne's arm and quickly pulled her around a corner, just as the captain and a couple other musketeers reached the spot.

"That's a nice hole." One musketeer, Jaques, commented "But it looks too big for a rock."

"Or that was one strong dude who threw it." Another musketeer, Joe, said.

Corinne and Louis peeked around the corner and watches as Treville examined the break.

The captain's eyebrows lowered as something _outside_ caught his attention "This wasn't broken with a rock." he said "It was broken with a broom."

Corinne cringed "Cover blown."

The musketeers all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Where is that girl?" Treville muttered "Come on. We must inform the king." then he and the others left.

"Well..." Louis said slowly "Sorry about that."

Corinne frowned "Why did you sneak up on me?"

"I didn't know saying hello was sneaking up on you." He responded "I... wanted to talk to you."

"I'd noticed." she crossed her arms "But frankly I have nothing to say to you."

"Wait, please." Louis shook his head "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. Well I did. I just wasn't thinking."

"Obviously."

"I've just never heard of a female musketeer before."

"Obviously."

"I'm sorry." he held his hand out to her "_Really _sorry. Could you ever forgive me?"

She glanced at his hand then at him, then back at his hand "Is there a reason I should?"

"No. But I was just hoping you would."

Corinne stood there for a long moment before she finally sighed and shook his hand "Alright. Just don't do it again."

"Deal." Louis nodded then walked over to the broken window and looked out through the hole "Interesting."

"What?"

"You can see more of the town through this window than any other. That's probably why it was stained."

"Wait." her eyebrows lowered "Are you telling me that you've never been out to town?"

"Of course not. I'm the prince."

"So?"

"Uh... that's what my dad says."

"Okay..." She glanced around "Would you _like _to go out and see the town?"

"Sure."

"Then meet me in the kitchen at six tomorrow morning."

His eyes widened "What!?"  
"I can get you to town and back without being seen. That is, if you're willing."

He thought for a few moments then nodded "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." then he walked away.

Corinne couldn't help but smile "Well... this will be fun."

**(Okay... Yes Corinne's asking for trouble, but hey. That makes it fun, right? Anyhoo...**

**The moment you've all had to endure a long chapter for! Time for you to pick which story you would like to see next! The reason I'm posting this question so early is so I can start focusing on that particular story next. :) I'll ask again closer to the end of the story. So... without further ado. Here are you choices! *Drumroll and crowds cheering loudly***

**'The title will be followed by the summary. Enjoy.'**

_**(1)**_

_**T**__**WISTED FATE**_: Philippe sneered as he said "Change the course of fate... delete the female musketeers..."...Corinne looked around confused "Where am I?"... "I'm stuck in a twisted fate where my friends don't know each other or me! Where Philippe is still running free... and Louis'... engaged."... Renee looked at her curiously "Are you from the future or something?" Corinne shook her head "No. I'm just from a different past."

_**(2)**_

_**HOW TO SAVE A WEDDING: **_Ro and Antonio have been planning their wedding for nearly a year now, but all of the sudden all the preparations start getting destroyed and left with a threat to cancel the wedding. Desperate for help, Antonio sends a message to his cousin in France for help. Maybe they can figure out _How to Save a Wedding._

_**(3)**_

_**TRIALS OF LOVE: **_Louis accidentally says the wrong thing that makes Corinne think he's not who she thought he was, completely breaking her heart. Then she and her friends leave to go attend Liana and Alexa's wedding, not knowing that the trials were going to get harder.

Sequel to _Connected _and _Kingdom of my Heart_.

**(4)**

_**FINDING WHO I AM**_**: ******Maya was left on the doorstep of an orphanage when she was barely a year old, on the night that an attack had been made on the kingdom. The only clue to her past was a charm necklace that had been left around her neck.

After her nineteenth birthday, she sets out on a quest to find out who her parents were. Did they abandon her or leave her there for her own safety?

Along the way she makes a few unlikely friends, and the girls all have charm necklaces that seem to match each other. (Yes this one _is _a Barbie fanfict. Kay?)

**So... what will your choice be? Which story do you think is the more interesting sounding? I've got an idea of which one it is. And I know I stink a summaries, but they may change fro the story. Enjoy! Think and let me know in that little box down there. It's kind of big actually. **

**Enjoy everyone! Laterz!**


	8. Town Adventure

Early the next morning, Louis met Corinne in the kitchen "Okay. What now?"

Corinne glanced at him and smiled "Where'd you get the servants' uniform?"

Louis shrugged "Attic."

"I wasn't aware the castle had an attic."

"There's many things about this castle that nobody knows." He smiled mysteriously "Some thing that there are passages through the halls." then he chuckled "But that's not true."

Her eyebrows raised "Really?"  
"Yeah. My dad said so."

"Well, let's get going." She started to open the kitchen door but stopped "Your... parents won't know you're gone for awhile. Right?"

"Nah." Louis shook his head "If they can't find me they'll think I'm somewhere else in the castle or working on my balloon." he shrugged slightly "There are days I don't see them til dinner."

"Good. Let's go." she picked a bag up off the floor, pulled the door open and walked out,

"Question." Louis whispered "How do we get past the guards?" he pointed to where Joe and Jaques were guarding the gate.

"With the oldest trick in the book." Corinne smiled. She picked up a handful of small pebbles "Watch." she threw one and it whacked Joe on the side of the head.

"Hey!" Joe shouted "What was that for?"

Jaques looked over at him confused "What?"

"You hit me."

"No I didn't." Jaques snapped "You're crazy."

Corinne smiled then tossed another pebble, only this one was aimed at Jaques.

"Hey!" Jaques stalked over to Joe "What's the big idea?!"

"What are you talking about?" Joe demanded.

"You hit me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Come on." Corinne whispered. Then she and Louis walked right past the arguing musketeers.

"That was... humorous." Louis chuckled "I may have to try that more often."

"I wouldn't suggest doing it alone." Corinne responded "Town _can _be dangerous. Especially if you don't know what to expect. And..." she motioned ahead "Welcome to town."

"**Philippe?" Annabelle asked **"Have you seen Louis?"

"No Ma'am." Philippe shook his head.

"Could you find him please?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"**This is amazing!" **Louis laughed "I wonder why Father never allows us out."

"Probably for safety." Corinne shrugged "But to be honest, I'd be restless stuck on the castle grounds all day."

"I thought you _were _stuck on the castle grounds all day." He looked down at her "You're one of the maids, right?"

"Yeah. But I'm still not stuck in the castle all day."

"**What do you **mean he's missing?" King Edward bellowed "Where is Louis?"

"We can't find him." Annabelle answered "I've got the maids searching the whole castle for him. I just checked out by his flying machine. It's still there by the way."

"We must find him!" Agnes wailed "We must! Or I'll die of..." she thought for a second "Alarm!"

"He's got to be around here somewhere." Philippe said "Surely." then he thought _"Has someone done the deed for me? That would be convenient."_

"**Good morning!" A **small jewelry shop owner waved "How's your mother?"

"She's fine, Mrs. Bailey." Corinne answered "How are you?"

"Just fine. Just fine." the woman nodded "Um... who's your friend?"

"Just a friend." Corinne answered.

"Mind if I say he's a good looking one?" the woman winked at her "No wonder you like him."

"I don't..." Corinne started then realized that if she said that, it might make Mrs. Bailey suspensions. Considering that they were walking around town together "Yeah." she finally said, suddenly realizing that Louis had disappeared inside the shop to look around. She couldn't help but feel relieved he wasn't paying attention.

"He must be a nice boy if he caught _your _attention."

"Well..."

"You ready to go?" Louis asked as he exited. For some reason his eyes were sparkling like he was up to something mischievous.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." she smiled "See you around Mrs. Bailey."

"Have a nice date you two!" the woman called loudly.

Corinne cringed.

"Date?" Louis' asked slowly as a smile started to creep across his face "Is _that _what this is?"  
"No!" She shook her head "Absolutely not! Come on."

"**He's nowhere to **be found, Your Majesties." Marie said quietly "We've searched the palace thoroughly."

"Where could he be?" Annabelle asked, wringing her hands in worry "No one could have... kidnapped him. Could they?"

"In broad daylight?" Edward shook his head "No. They'd have too hard a time getting past the guards."

"The Prince is nowhere on the palace grounds." Treville reported as he entered the room.

"Please," The Queen said "Keep looking. I'm going to come too."

Marie nodded then turned to the three younger girls "Have you seen Corinne? She should be helping us look."

"We haven't seen her since we went to bed last night." Renee answered, then she frowned "She wouldn't..."

then they all shook their heads "No."

"**Are you sure **about this?" Louis asked, looking up at Corinne who was standing on a tree branch.

"Of course." She held her hand down to him "Come on."

After a moment of thinking, he grabbed her hand and pulled himself up into the tree then looked around "Nice view."

"Higher?" She asked "It's nothing like the balloon, but as close as you'll get."

"Is it safe?"  
"Is the balloon?"

"Not exactly."

"Well...?"

"Alright, fine."

She laughed then continued up the branches. Louis followed at a much slower pace.

"I thought girls didn't climb trees." he commented as he caught up with her closer to the top.

"The city girls don't." She responded "But I grew up in Gascony out on the countryside"

"Really?" he sat down on the branch beside her.

"Yeah. We moved here about three years ago." She sighed "I miss it sometimes. Just so open and... free."

"Sounds just like you" He smiled softly "I'm glad you're here though."

She looked over at him and smiled "So am I."

Their eyes locked for a long moment, but before either of them could move a loud crack split the stillness and the branch they were sitting on suddenly snapped. Sending them both plummeting towards the ground.

"**Oh I hope **he's safe." Annabelle sighed, rubbing her forehead "It's not like him to disappear."

"We'll find him Annabelle." Marie said calmly "We're probably just missing him in all these halls." then she mumbled "I would love to know where _my _daughter is."

"You don't suppose they're together, do you?" A smile started to spread across the queen's face.

"I... wouldn't think so." Marie said slowly.

"Well, they _have _been seeing quite a bit of each other. Maybe..."

"Don't forget the guards. There's no way they could have gotten past them." Marie said quickly _"At least I don't think."_

**Louis slowly looked **up at Corinne who had her knees hooked over a branch and was hanging upside down with her right hand wrapped firmly around his left wrist "Once again. Nice catch."

She let out a large breath of air and chuckled "Okay. We had probably better get back to the ground."

"Agreed."

Once they were safely down, Louis laughed "I think I'll stick with my hot air balloon."

"Ye-ah. That might be best." She pushed her hair our of her face "Are you hungry?"

"Actually... Yes."

"Good." Corinne grabbed the bag she had brought "I've got sandwiches. Let's go."

Louis cocked his head in confusion "Sandwiches?"

"You've never had a sandwich?" she laughed "Where have you been?"

"In the castle."

"You've missed out on life." she shook her head and smiled "Follow me. I know the _perfect _place to eat."

Thirty minutes later they were sitting on top of a hill overlooking the town.

"Ah, A nice view that isn't going to makes us land on the ground." Louis said "At least not hard."

Corinne chuckled then pulled a sandwich out of her bag "PB and J. Bon Appetite."

He looked at the two pieces of bread with the gooey brown and purple stuff sticking out the sides "It's what again?"

"Peanut Butter and Jelly." She answered "It's better than I looks. Trust me."

"Jelly?"

"Mm-hm. Grape jelly."

"Peanut butter and grapes? On bread?" He stared at her "Are you sure?"

"Louis, just trust me." She smiled reassuringly "You'll like it."

He slowly took the sandwich and so much slooooooooower... took a bite.

Corinne was swallowing any urge to laugh as she watched him _"Aramina's right." _she thought _"He is really cute."_

Louis nodded "This isn't half bad."

"I told you." she took a bite of her own sandwich and looked up at the sky.

Some rain clouds were starting to gather in the distance, but the sun was still shining brightly.

"Are you sure you're parents aren't looking for you?" she asked.

"Pretty positive." Louis nodded "As I said. Sometimes I don't see them til dinner."

"Okay."

There was a long moment of silence that followed.

Louis glanced at her then reached into his pocket "Here. I got you something." then that mischievous glint came to his eyes "Since you're my 'date'."

Corinne felt the heat creeping into her cheeks.

"Here." he pulled a rectangular box from his pocket and quickly handed it to her "It's just as a thank you."

She opened the lid and her eyes widened. Inside was a bracelet made of dark pink, light pink, and fuchsia diamonds that created flowers that were about an inch tall. Along with it were two small matching hair barrette, which also had a pink flower on each, and six small diamond hair pins. She wasn't quite sure what to say. Just a plain 'thank you' didn't seem right. But it was the best she could do "Thank you." she whispered.

For the second time that day, their eyes locked and held, and neither one could seem to look away.

Time seemed to stand still as Louis leaned towards her. The last thing she remembered seeing was his deep brown eyes right before their lips met in a soft yet meaningful kiss.

"**Where is my **son!?" Edward shouted, even _he _was starting to look worried.

Annabelle slowly shook her head "He's nowhere to be found, Dear."

Marie touched the Queen's shoulder and whispered "I still haven't seen Corinne and it's nearly three in the afternoon. If the Prince isn't with her... then we'll know something bad has happened."

"Why would the prince be with your daughter?"

The women jumped and spun around to see Treville standing behind them.

Marie cringed "She's... been missing all day, Sir."

Treville shook his head "And this is something she _would _do."

King Edward rose from his throne "Where would they most likely come in at?"

"The kitchen." Marie looked at the floor "Your Majesty."

"Then, let us go and see. Shall we?"

**The rain had **started pouring like someone had shot an arrow through the cloud.

When it had started the down pour, Corinne had grabbed Louis' hand and taken off for the castle.

"We should be able to make it by shift change." Corinne called back to him "There's two minutes with no one standing guard."

"Oh that's encouraging."

So, hand in hand, they raced through the pouring rain laughing. Several minutes later they pushed through the kitchen door then leaned back against it. Both were leaving tremendous puddles of water.

"Well that was definitely fun." Louis laughed, slightly squeezing her hand.

Corinne looked over at him and smiled "Would you like to do it again?"

"Only if it's guaranteed to rain." he winked at her and she laughed.

Then they both became stock still as a man cleared his throat.

They slowly looked over at the kitchen doorway. Standing there staring at them, some with shock, some with amusement, some with anger, were Treville, King Edward, Queen Annabelle, Marie, Helene, Aramina, Viveca, Renee and couple of musketeers.

Corinne sighed "I'm sunk."


	9. Did or DIdn't

**(I'm alive! It seems like... forever! Since I've been on here. It's only been what... 4 days? I dunno. Anyhoo... Hello.)**

Everything had fallen into an eerie silence. No one moved, No one spoke. Everyone just stood there staring at each other. That is until... Madame De' Bosse entered the room.

When she saw Corinne she gasped "You are late!"

And that seemed to knock everyone clean out of the silent mode.

"Corinne Emily D'artagnon!" Treville bellowed.

"Louis Francois Xavier Charles Auguste Ferdinand Alencon!" King Edward yelled.

Corinne's eyebrows lurched "I think I feel worse for you right now."

Louis laughed halfheartedly "The last time he used my full name I was grounded for a month... couldn't sit either."

Corinne chuckled "Well, Treville had _never _used my full name before. I didn't even know he knew it."

"Are you two listening?" Treville and the king shouted in unison.

"Yes, Father." Corinne said the same time Louis said "Yes, Your Highness." they looked at each other then quickly switched the titles around.

Aramina clamped her hand over her mouth and fled from the room, having little success at hiding her laughter.

Marie swallowed as hard as she could and _somehow _managed to keep her own chuckles at bay.

Annabelle on the other hand was smothering her giggles behind a handkerchief.

"Corinne, what were you thinking!?" Treville demanded "Taking the Prince off castle property!"

"I dunno." She shrugged "Maybe... a break from the confines of the palace? A chance to see what he's going to be ruling someday?"

"He knows!" Edward snapped.

"Actually..." Louis said slowly "I learned quite a few things today that I didn't know before."

"You could have been killed!"

"I was in less danger out there today than I was standing on our _own _stairs a couple of days ago." Louis crossed his arms "Remember the chandelier?"

Corinne's eyebrows lowered slightly and she looked over at Renee who nodded and slipped from the room.

"Honey." Annabelle spoke up "Next time, just tell me so I won't be so worried."

Edward looked at her "Next time? There won't be a next time!" he grabbed his son's shoulder and yanked him away from the door "I forbid you from ever seeing this girl again!"

"Edward!" Annabelle gasped "Why?"

"She placed our son into mortal danger!"

"Says who?"

"Says I!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Louis looked at his parents as they went back and forth like a couple of kids.

"Listen!" Treville spoke up "I think they deserve _one _more grace."

Corinne looked at the captain in shock "Really?"

"But I promise you, Corinne D'artagnon." the man said harshly "One more stunt like this and you _will _be fired."

Corinne glanced at her mother who was staring at her beggingly then she sighed "Yes, Monsieur Treville."

"Good." Treville nodded curtly then walked away.

The king drug his son away and Annabelle followed.

Helene sent Corinne a slight nod, telling her to meet in the training room. Corinne nodded.

"Corinne." Marie said quietly, stepping up to her daughter "What possessed you to do something like that?"

"I don't know." Corinne answered truthfully "He'd always wanted to see the kingdom and I knew how to get there. I just... I don't know."

Marie stared at her daughter. Why was she blushing? "Well you'd better go."

"Yeah." Corinne gave her mother a quick hug "I'll see you later tonight."

**Louis was staring **out the throne room window, half listening to his father lecture him about his little 'Rebellion'.

But really, the Prince's mind was far away, on a girl with white blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was so different. So honest, even around him. She didn't mind telling him she thought he was wrong even though she knew he would be ruling France in a very few short weeks, possibly days. She treated him like he was a normal guy, which was something he'd never experienced before.

_Especially _not with Agnes. He slightly cringed at the thought of that girl.

Pushy. Demanding. And seemed totally enamored with him, much to King Edward's delight and Queen Annabelle's dismay.

"Louis? Have you heard a word I've said?" Edward demanded.

Louis blinked and turned around "I'm sorry, Father. What?"

"Oh forget it." Edward shook his head then turned around and left the room.

Annabelle stood quietly for a moment before she took a step closer to her son "Soo... what did you do out in town?"

"Walked around." Louis answered with a shrug.

"**Just walked around?" **Aramina asked mischievously "You and the Prince _just_ walked around?"

"Yes." Corinne nodded, grabbing a sword from the rack "I just showed him around."

"**Then what happened?" **Annabelle took another step towards him "I mean _after _the town."

"She.. showed me how to climb a tree." Louis answered reluctantly.

"You climbed a tree!?"

"**The Prince climbed **a tree!?" Viveca exclaimed.

"Yes he did." Corinne jumped up onto the training machine and nodded at Helene to start it.

"How did that end?"

"**A branch broke." **Louis walked away from the window "But she managed to grab my wrist and everything was fine."

The queen grinned "Did you eat something?"

"Yeah. We had lunch." he made a strange face "Peanut butter and jelly."

"Ooh. How was it?"

"Very interesting."

**Corinne chuckled slightly **as she blocked a blow from a suit of armor on the machine "You should have seen his face."

"Then what happened?" Aramina asked.

Corinne halted slightly then quickly started fighting the machine, her face turning slightly red.

Aramina and Viveca looked at each other.

"Corinne...?" Viveca said slowly "What happened?"

Then Aramina gasped "He didn't!"

"No he didn't." Corinne responded, starting to fight the machine harder.

"Did what?" Viveca asked confused.

"He did!" Aramina squealed.

"No he didn't!" the blond retorted

"Oh yes he did!"

"**No I didn't!" **Louis argued, starting to pace the room.

"Oh but you did!" Annabelle laughed.

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too!" she shook her head "I know that look."

"What look?" he barely glanced at her.

"That look!"

"**I don't have **any look." Corinne said through gritted teeth as she continued to fight with the armor.

"You're blushing!"

"Not."

"So."

"Not."

"So."

"I... am... NOT!" Corinne hit the middle of the armor so hard that the whole mechanism groaned and came to a complete halt.

Just then, Renee came walking in "Well I... what happened here?" she looked at Aramina's beaming face and sparkling eyes, Helene was slightly shaking her head, Viveca was looking confused, and Corinne was red faced and panting.

"Nothing." Corinne answered quickly "What did you find out?"

"You were right." Renee held up a small piece of rope "The end was badly frayed, I thought it _had _snapped. But I looked at it closer and noticed that there were small metal slivers on the end. I don't know what it was cut with, but it was _definitely _cut."

Aramina frowned "Then that means..."

"Sabotage." Corinne finished, then she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small ruby "The chandelier was sabotaged too. I found this near the it's rope. I think it means something."

"What you girls are suggesting is very serious." Helene spoke for the first time "You must tell no one of this til we have proof." she turned to face the girls "Keep your eyes and ears open. You must be prepared for anything! The Prince could be in grave danger."

Corinne stuck her hand in her pocket and fingered the box with the bracelet and hairpins in it. Her eyebrows lowered in determination "We'll be ready."

"**You've done well **at convincing my Uncle that you're head-over-heels for my dreamer cousin." Philippe said smugly "You've done well."

"When is it going to be over?" Agnes groaned.

"The day after tomorrow." Philippe answered "At the royal ball." he chuckled evilly "His last ball."

"Well, it's a good thing." She stuck her nail file into her pocket "Because I hate to inform you, but he's falling for that blond maid that keeps ruining everything."

"Well, if she gets in the way again... We'll just have to remove her as well."

**(Well, the voting is going pretty well. No one voted on How to Save a Wedding, so it's being removed from the voting... and replaced. Then we'll start the game of elimination.**

**The _new _story being added to the electing is... *Long Drum roll that fades out. Everyithng silent* Okay, it doesn't have a name yet, but... It's a sequel to _THIS _story! White Tiger Freak suggested a sequel, then an idea started to formulate. So, please keep letting me know which story you would like to see! Twisted Fate! Trials of Love! Finding Who I Am! Or, Cinderella musketeer style sequel! I'll also take name suggestions for that story. Hehe. I'll repost the summaries to the stories in another chapter or two to refresh your memories. I might even change them a little ;) Laterz!)**


	10. Punishment that leads to a dance

Madame De' Bosse had drug Corinne into the castle _extra _early to inform her that she was being punished for skipping out on a whole day of work. Therefore she would have to scrub the entire ballroom all by herself... with a toothbrush.

"Now do the job right!" the woman snapped.

Corinne looked at the brush in her hand then at Madame De' Bosse who was exiting "I guess I asked for it." then she headed down the hall to get a bucket for water and soap. She was passing one of the room doors when she heard laughter coming from inside. Curious, she stopped and listened.

"Did you see their faces?" That was Annabelle "They were like... AH!"

"It was quite humorous." Another voice chuckled.

Corinne's eyebrows rose "Mom?" she stepped closer to the door and slightly pushed it open so she could glance in.

Marie was sifting through the Queen's closet while Annabelle was walking around the room talking.

"I still have no idea what possessed her to do that." Marie said with a shake of her head as she pulled out a long light blue ball gown "_My _daughter running around town with the prince."

"She made him climb a tree too!" Annabelle sat down on her bed "I believe what I said earlier is true."

"It can't be, Annabelle." Marie responded.

"_Mom calls the queen by her first name?" _Corinne shook her head in shock.

"Why ever not?" Annabelle asked "I don't care in the slightest about her status."

"I know you don't. You never did." Marie tossed the dress at the queen and shook her head "I remember the old days trust me."

Corinne raised an eyebrow _"Old days?"_

"Ah, yes!" Annabelle laughed "That's another thing I love about your daughter. She reminds me so much of myself. And you."

"Ah, yes. Crazy girls running around town." Marie chuckled "People called us the tomboys, yet we were both trying to get the same boy's attention."

"And _you're _the one who got him." Annabelle leaned back on the bed "D'artagnon was the cutest musketeer running around."

"And the first one to laugh." Marie walked back over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of shoes "He zipped it _real _fast though."

"Well, you challenged him to a sword fight."

"And won!" the two women finished together.

Corinne blinked a couple of times then shook her head _"What!?"_

"I still remember his face!" Annabelle laughed "He was like... whoa." she grinned mischievously "You know, if _I _had been the one to fight him I probably would have been the one to marry him."

"I doubt it. I always let Corinne think she got her desire to be a musketeer from her father."

"Ah. But you and I were the first girl-musketeer-wanna-bes."

"Those were the days."

"They definitely were."

Corinne stepped away from the door _"Mom wanted to be a musketeer? I did not see that one coming." _then she quietly walked away.

"Plus," Annabelle said "I believe that my son may have kissed your daughter on that trip."

The shoes dropped from Marie's hands as she spun around "WHAT!?"

"He was acting just like his father." The queen waggled her eyebrows "And when I questioned Corinne slightly rolled her eyes and continued scrubbing, quietly humming to herself.

A few minutes later, she heard foot steps walking across the room. She glanced up, a slight smile crossed her face as she saw the prince "Can I help you, Your Highness?"

He chuckled "I thought you were calling me, Louis."

"Only _outside _the castle."

He rolled his eyes "So... are you going to the ball?"

She sat back on her heels "I'll be serving with the others."

"Oh..." he looked around for a second "Have you ever been to a ball?"

"Nope."

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Nah-huh."

"Well, how about you learn?" he held his hand down to her a hopeful smile on his face "And promise to save me a dance?"

"Louis, I don't think I'll be dressed for the occasion."

"I'd still like a dance." his smile widened "Please?"

"Alright." she slid her hand into his and was gently pulled to her feet "I still know nothing about dancing."

He just smiled and pulled her close enough to place her hand on his shoulder "That's easy to fix." then he took her other hand and finished pulling her into the starting pose and they _very_ slowly started dancing around the room.

At first Corinne was watching her feet intently, trying not to step on his feet.

"I've got thick boots. Don't worry about it." He said gently.

She looked up at him and smiled "If you insist."

**Marie and Annabelle **were walking past the ballroom when they heard the sound of rythmized steps inside.

"Curious." Annabelle said as she approached the doorway. She took one peek in and backed up, a grin on her face "Ooh."

Marie frowned slightly "Don't tell me." then she looked through the doorway "I never..."

"I think it's cute." The queen whispered, looking back in "Just to see that look on their faces makes it worth it. Don't you think?"

"They _do_ look..." Marie thought a second "Happy."

"Sparkling eyes, wide smiles, glowing faces." Annabelle sighed "They're in love."

"But how?"

"I don't know. How does anyone fall in love?"

"That's not..."

"I know what you meant, Marie." The queen shook her head "But _I'm _not going to break them apart. I've never seen my son this happy. Especially not lately. With the coronation and the constant nagging from Philippe and Edward..." she sighed "I've been missing my laughing, smiling boy. But if she can bring him back, I'm all for that relationship."

On the _other _side of the ballroom Treville and King Edward were walking past the door, discussing the ball plans.

"I have placed guards on all the exits and at key security points throughout the castle." Treville reported "There is no way anyone will get past my men."

"Good." Edward nodded "I want to make sure that Louis is..." he stopped and looked at the door "What's that?"

"Sounds like... dancing." Treville answered "With no music."

The two men glanced at each other then walked over to the door and very gently eased it open.

"My word!" they both exclaimed quietly.

"My son's with a maid!" Edward hissed.

Treville groaned "With _Corinne _no less."

"What is he thinking?"

"Maybe he's not." the captain suggested "Just like her."

Meanwhile, on the _left _side of the ballroom, Agnes and Philippe were walking past one of the windows when Agnes suddenly halted "Philippe. Look."

He followed her direction and his eyebrows lowered "What is he doing?"

"Dancing. What else."

"I know that!" he shook his head "What's he doing with _her_?"

"Dancing!"

"Agnes!" Philippe growled "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

Agnes snorted "I always have to do the hard work!" then she stomped off and went around to the door where Treville and Edward were standing "Excuse me." she snapped then she stormed into the room "Hey! You!"

Corinne and Louis jumped apart so fast they almost lost their own balance.

"My dresses are in desperate need of assistance! Come on!" she grabbed Corinne's arm and yanked her towards the door "The ball is tomorrow night! Let's move it!"

Annabelle and Marie scattered from the door before Agnes burst through it, dragging a trying-without-success-to-catch-her-footing Corinne behind her.

Annabelle huffed "She ruined it!"

"**Where are you **when I need you?" Agnes snapped.

"In the castle generally." Corinne answered, tripping over the edge of a carpet "Can you please let me go? Your nails hurt!"

"I'll let you go when we get to my room!" when they finally did reach her room, Agnes released her, walked over to her wardrobe and started tossing her array of dresses at the blond "I want the all cleaned and ironed!"

"But you'll only be wearing one!"

"But I have to see each perfect!" she finally tossed the last dress out then turned around "I have to know which one will make the Prince fall head over heels."

Corinne immediately tensed "I don't think you're capable of that."

The red head froze, her eyebrows lowering "What did you just say?"

"He doesn't care what you look like. He cares about how you act." Corinne turned and sat the pile of dresses down on the bed "And you're _too_ spoiled."

"But I'm princess material!"

"You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"I'm from regal blood and status!"

"You know nothing about caring for something."

"I was raised for this position!"

"You don't even love him."

"Love has nothing to do with it!" Agnes basically screamed.

"Not to you." Corinne answered, her voice even "The only thing you love is power, money and yourself. You'd sell him for a grape if you thought it'd bring you out on the better end."

"How dare you!" Agnes's hand flew out and struck Corinne across the face.

Corinne stood frozen for a split second, then her fists were clenched at her sides, her eyes began to flash with uncontrolled fire "You will _never _be the Queen of France." she took a step closer to the girl "You will never marry Louis." leaned into Agnes's face "Louis wouldn't marry you if you were the last girl on earth and you were his only hope for survival! I think he'd rather die!" then she spun around to leave.

"Don't turn your back on me, Servant!" Agnes grabbed Corinne's arm as hard as she could.

Corinne's natural reflexes took over and she spun around and laid a fist into the side of the girl's face, sending her sprawling on the carpet. Without waiting to see what she would do next, Corinne turned and stormed from the castle. The place where Agnes had slapped her was starting to sting like fire.

When she reached the apartment she slammed the door behind her... hard.

Everyone in the room jumped and spun around in shock.

Aramina started to take a step forward but Marie grabbed her arm "Stay." she whispered "Don't do or say anything. Just be prepared to move if she heads your way."

Viveca very slowly began to creep over to flatten herself against a wall.

Corinne was leaning against the door, breathing heavily. Her eyes were still burning with anger.

Her grip on the doorknob was so tight that her knuckles were white as snow.

"It's been awhile since I've seen her this mad." Marie whispered to Renee "And she was seven. The damage took awhile to repair."

Corinne suddenly came unglued from the door, stormed across the room and laid ferocious kick into the large oak chest that was sitting at the foot of her bed. There was the sound of splintering wood as the chest collapsed and its contents spilled across the floor.

"Whoa." Aramina, Viveca and Renee all whispered.

Then Corinne threw herself onto her bed, pushed her face into a pillow and let out an aggravated scream that, thankfully, was muffled by the pillow, while her feet were kicking at the mattress.

Several minutes later, her breath evened out and her feet fell to the mattress and stopped moving.

Marie took a small step forward "Corinne?"

The blond slowly looked over at her mother and smiled "Hi."

"What on earth happened?" Renee blurted "I have _never _seen you so angry!"

"Agnes." Corinne answered with a growl "She pushed it."

"How?" Viveca asked.

Corinne sat up and slowly turned her head so they could see the large bruise that was on her cheek.

They all gasped.

"Why on earth!?" Marie shook her head, trying to keep her own anger at bay.

"She got mad at me." Corinne answered "And... she... um... triggered a... reflex?"

"You didn't." Marie gasped.

"Yep. She's got a black eye now." she chuckled "Wish I could say I was sorry."

"Corinne!" Viveca grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the vanity table and started applying makeup to the bruise "What if she gets you fired!"

"It was a reflex!" Corinne responded trying to lean away from the makeup brush "I didn't mean to punch her!"

"You punched Agnes?" a voice said from the doorway.

They all spun around to see Queen Annabelle standing there.

Corinne let out a deep breath "Yes, Your Majesty."

A long moment of silence followed before Annabelle laughed "Thank you! I've been wanting to but, I'm the queen. I'm forbidden."

"Annabelle!" Marie gasped "Don't encourage it!"

"I'm not." Annabelle crossed her arms "I... just don't trust her. And she's been spending too much time with Philippe to be oh-so-in-love with Louis like she claims."

Corinne frowned "I know what you mean."

"Well... I... better go." Annabelle headed back for the door "I have a royal fitting to get to." she rolled her eyes "Thanks to Agnes." then she was gone.

"Voila!" Viveca said triumphantly "All covered!"

Corinne looked over in the mirror "Oh. Thanks. Even if it is makeup." then she stood up "I think Helene's waiting for us."

Renee looked up at a clock and nodded "Right. Let's go."

**(We're getting close to the ball! AHHH! Which means closer and closer to the search! Woohoo! Alright, about the next story. I am keeping track of the number of votes per story. I know the sequel is new and didn't get a fair start, but it could come along. On the second from last chapter of this story I will let you know the numbers, then depending on the number of votes that come in, I'll let you know what the next story will be in the last chapter. Well, here are the summaries again. Same as last time because my pathetic brain can't think of anything different right now. But, if you would like, in the next Author's Note I could post a few SPOILERS! For the stories. Kind of like a trailer, you know? Anyhoo... here's the summaries again, along with a little thought for the sequel. Suggestions are always accepted! **

**(1)**

**TWISTED FATE:** Philippe sneered as he said "Change the course of fate... delete the female musketeers..."...Corinne looked around confused "Where am I?"... "I'm stuck in a twisted fate where my friends don't know each other or me! Where Philippe is still running free... and Louis'... engaged."... Renee looked at her curiously "Are you from the future or something?" Corinne shook her head "No. I'm just from a different past."

(**2)**

_**TRIALS OF LOVE: **_Louis accidentally says the wrong thing that makes Corinne think he's not who she thought he was. Then she and her friends leave to go attend Liana and Alexa's wedding, not knowing that the trials were going to get harder.

Sequel to _Connected _and _Kingdom of my Heart_.

**(3)**

**FINDING WHO I AM: **Maya was left on the doorstep of an orphanage when she was barely a year old, on the night that an attack had been made on the kingdom. The only clue to her past was a charm necklace that had been left around her neck.

After her nineteenth birthday, she sets out on a quest to find out who her parents were. Did they abandon her or leave her there for her own safety?

Along the way she makes a few unlikely friends, and the girls all have charm necklaces that seem to match each other.

**(4)**

**CINDERELLA-MUSKETEER SEQUEL**: (I haven't thought up a summary or title for it yet)

This story will show Corinne trying to take on the roll of Musketeer, Queen and Wife all at once. Then a plot gets discovered against the new couple, only to add to the training and lessons and brunches. Not to mention the dresses, makeup and hairstyling.

**Well, let me know folkz! Laterz! Thanks for all the reviews, Favs and Followz! You people _seriously _are the ones that keep me writing. I've been almost convinced to stop these past few months because of person things going on, but it's because of you I haven't! Laterz!)**


	11. Act 3 - FIred

"**Honey." Annabelle said **"Why do you like Agnes so much?"

"I never said I _liked _her, Dear." Edward answered, shifting through some papers "I just think she's a good match for our son."

"Why?"

"She's of high ranking. She was trained to handle kingdom situations."

"What about love?"  
"What about it?" he glanced at her then continued his chore "You and I weren't in love when we got married. It was arranged."

She smiled slightly then walked over and placed her hand on top of his "What about now?"

He looked at her and smiled then kissed her gently "Things change. And I believe Louis could learn to love Agnes."

She groaned and quickly retracted her hand from his "Agnes is an over pampered-pedicured-posh-puffy-pretty with no since of style! Or feeling."

"I... already told her I would bless the marriage." Edward said slowly.

"You did what!?"

"She came to me yesterday saying how much she'd grown to love our son and hoped he would return the feeling." then king shrugged slightly "So I told her if Louis asked, I would bless the marriage."

"Do I not have a say in this?"  
"You do. You just weren't here."

"If you think for one moment I would rest easy knowing that _Agnes _is running a kingdom and married to _my _son. Think again buddy!"

"Annabelle slow down and settle down."

"Oh no. No way jose! No doin' it! Not happening!" The queen started to pace the room.

About that time, Louis stepped into the room, his eyebrows rose at the side of his mother who, while pacing, was saying about a hundred different 'No's. Including saying it in different languages "What's going on?"

Edward rolled his eyes "She's gone off the deep end?"

"How long will this last?"

"Hours."

Louis watched as his mother continued around the room fuming "I've never seen her go like this."

"That's because I always stopped her." Edward shook his head "Watch and learn, Louis. When you get married you'll probably have to do this more than once. Believe me." he stepped out from behind his desk "There's only _one _way to make a girl stop and be quiet." then her marched across the room.

Louis watched curiously, wondering what his father was about to do.

Edward walked up behind the queen and as soon as she spun around to continue her pacing, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

Her right hand flew up ready to clobber him, but a few seconds later it lowered back down.

Louis rolled his eyes and turned his back on his parents "See you later. Y'all are weird." then he left.

Annabelle laughed "Well... What were we talking about?"

"Nothing of importance." Edward answered "Now, I must get back to work."

**It was late **that night by time the girls were done with their training.

"We are so ready!" Corinne said as they walked towards the town.

"I can't believe you bested Madame Helene!" Aramina exclaimed.

Renee and Viveca nodded in agreement.

Corinne laughed, It _did _feel pretty good having beat their teacher in a sword fight. She jumped and spun around "Nothing can stop us!" she said jubilantly.

"Let's celebrate!" Viveca suggested.

"Yeah!" Renee agreed.

Then the four confidentially walked towards town.

"One question." Corinne said a few moments later "How are we going to celebrate?"

"Good question." Renee mumbled "Everything's closed."

"Then a nice companionable walk will do fine." Aramina said "Come come. Let us enjoy the night air."

The others laughed but followed. As they rounded a corner they suddenly stopped. Straight ahead of them was a carriage with one crate loaded on the back. One more was sitting on the groumd.

Bertram was standing there too, along with some of his men.

The four girls quickly dodged behind a pile of crates and peeked around the sides.

"What are they doing?" Aramina whispered.

"Whatever it is, they don't want anyone to know about it." Renee answered.

Corinne nodded in agreement then turned her attention to the scene.

Bertram reached into the sheath at his side and pulled out a dagger that had a snake head for a handle. As the light hit it's eyes, a red ruby sparkled, but the other socket was empty.

Corinne's eyes widened then she reached into her pocket and pulled out the diamond she had found by the chandelier "The gem matches." she said, mainly to herself. Then she gasped "That's the knife that was used to cut the chandelier rope!"

"Now what is he up to?" Aramina asked.

As they watched, Bertram opened one of crates and pulled out a blue decorative sword.

"These are the perfect party favors for the sword dance at the masquerade ball." then he pulled a real sword from it "The prince won't know what hit him."

Aramian gasped loudly and Viveca and Corinne immediately covered her mouth.

"He'll be pleased." Bertram said with a nod "Let's get these to the castle!" then they left.

"Did you see that!?" Aramina exclaimed.

Philippe's men are planning on sneaking weapons into the masquerade ball!" Renee shook her head in disgust "I wonder who _he_ is."

"If they get those weapons past the musketeers..." Viveca started.

"The prince will be killed!" Aramina finished.

"Come on!" Corinne said urgently "We've got to warn the prince!"

**But, unfortunately, saying **you were going to warn the prince and _actually_ warning the prince were miles apart.

The girls ran into King Edward, Philippe, Treville _and_ Agnes before they got far. After having no other choice, they told them about what they had seen. After a small argument and their evidence falling through, the king got... angry. _Really _angry. Agnes really helped with that.

"Stay away from the castle, the masquerade ball, and the Prince!" Edward had looked directly at Corinne when he had said the last thing "And one more thing." he walked over to the blond "You're fired! All of you! Including your mother!"

She took a step back in shock "But... you're Majesty!"

"Get out!" Edward pointed towards the door "If you do not obey, I will have no other choice than to have you all arrested!" he turned to Treville "Escort them from the premises."

"Let's go." Treville said taking a step forward "I'll let you inform your mother of the turn of events." he reached out to grab her elbow but she jerked it away from him and started towards the door, the other three following.

Philippe grinned as he watched them leave and glanced over at Agnes who was shaking her head. Then she glanced over at him with a smirk and nodded slightly.

He chuckled quietly. Those girls wouldn't be messing with his plans anymore.

"**You got us **fired!?" Marie exclaimed "Corinne! We need this job!"

"More than you know!" Corinne responded "Mama the prince is going to get killed tonight!"

"You should have come to me." Helene stated.

"I'm sorry, Madame. We just..." Corinne looked down at the floor "Treville's waiting outside to escort us to town." then she turned and went up a floor to where her friends were finishing packing, walked over to her bed and sat down "Treville found us all a place out in town in a boarding house."

"Okay." the others responded quietly.

Abut an hour later, they said good bye to Helene then they were led from the castle grounds.

"**You did WHAT!?" **Annabelle exclaimed "You fire _my_ maid!?"

"I had no choice." Edward answered "She was stirring up trouble."

Louis looked up from where he was reading "Who did you fire?"

"The four young maids and the blond's mother." the king answered.

Louis stared at him "Why?"

"As I said. She was stirring up trouble."

"What exactly was she saying?"

"Nothing to be concerned about."

Annabelle's eyebrows lowered and she marched over to her husband "Louis leave. Daddy and I need to have a talk!"

"**This is without **a doubt the worse night of my life!" Aramina wailed as she fell down on her new bed "We've lost our jobs! We've been banned from the castle! And we even had to move!"

"So much for being musketeers." Renee said sadly.

"What are we gonna do?" Aramina slung her arm over her face "I'm devastated!"

Corinne started to speak, but a knock on the door stopped her "I got it." she walked over to the door and swung it open "Yes?"

Mrs. Dee, the boarding home own looked at her over her glasses "There's someone who wants to see you downstairs."

"Me?"  
"If you're the young blond girl in pink that just moved in with three other girls and her mother."

"I think that's you." Renee spoke up "It might be your mother."

"Mom would have just come to the room." Corinne pointed out.

"It's a man." Mrs. Dee said "Do you want me to send him away?"

"No no." Corinne shook her head "It's probably Treville." she glanced back at her friends "Be back." then she followed the woman downstairs.

"In the lobby." Mrs. Dee pointed the way then walked off.

The second Corinne stepped through the doorway she froze in shock "Louis?"

The prince smiled at her "Hello."

"What are you doing here?" she walked over to him "How did you get out?"

Louis chuckled and tossed a couple small pebbles in the air "You were right. Works every time."

She couldn't help but smile "What are you doing here?"

"Well... I was wondering why you got fired."

She sighed "I don't think I can say but..." she looked up at him "Whatever you do, be careful tomorrow night, okay?"

His brown eyes shadows over in worry and confusion "Why?"

"Because. It's always good to be careful." she gently touched his cheek "Even with people you know."

Louis sighed "I'd... better get back." he scanned her face "Will... you be coming back?"

"Probably not." she smiled "Make sure you don't get caught getting through the gate."

He bent down and quickly kissed her cheek "Hopefully I'll see you again." then he quickly left.

When Corinne made it back to her room, she leaned against the door and looked around at her friends.

"What's up?" Renee asked "I know that look."

Corinne's eyebrows lowered in determination "We're going to that masquerade ball tomorrow night. And Treville can't stop us."

**(Okay, I know it's normally the girl kissing the cheek, but I felt like making Louis do it for some random reason. Don't forget to vote for the next story! Laterz!)**


	12. Going to the Ball

Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

"Why are we going?" Renee asked slowly.

"Because, there's a plot against the prince." Corinne answered "We've trained for this and we're ready."

"Treville will handle it." Renee continued to argue.

"It's our noble duty."

"You know..." Aramina said slowly "It would be dramatic. Returning from exile to save the day!"

"You're not helping, Aramina!" Renee snapped "Did you forget what the king said? We'll be arrested if we step one foot int the castle!"

"But it's a masquerade!" Viveca spoke "All we need are costumes we won't be recognized."

"Exactly." Corinne nodded "And we'll need weapons. Ones that blend in with our costumes." she glanced over at Renee "Renee?"

The dark girl stared at the floor, her jaw set in stubbornness.

"Come on," Corinne pushed "It's what we've been waiting for! This is our chance to prove that girls _can _be musketeers."

Renee slowly looked up and sighed "Fine! I'll make the weapons. But if we get arrested it's all _your _fault."

"I can live with that." Corinne smiled brightly.

Aramina skipped forward "Everyone _does _know how to dance, right?"

Corinne glanced down at the floor, her mind going to that brief dance lesson in the ballroom with Louis. But Aramina misinterpreted the look as a 'I don't know how'. Which was mainly true.

"I'll teach you!" then she sighed "This is wonderful! I always wanted to go to a royal ball! And save the prince."

Corinne laughed "Are we in?"

"I'm in." Viveca nodded.

"I'm in!" Aramina said excitedly.

Renee finally smiled and gave a definite nod "In."

All night long they worked and on into the next day. Dancing and sewing and measuring and crafting. It was enough to make someone's head spin. But they were bound and determined to make it.

**Louis sighed as **he looked out a window "Another ball."

"Your last." Philippe said smugly. When Louis eyed him curiously he quickly added "As Prince! Your next will be as king!"

"Philippe's right." Edward nodded "By time there's another ball, you and your bride will be running France."

Louis rolled his eyes "I suppose that's true. Doesn't make these things any easier thought." he ran a hand through his hair "Why _must _I find a bride at this ball?"

-"Because I want you married when you take the throne!" Edward snapped.

"Can't I marry someone I _didn't _meet at a ball?"

There was a deadly silence in the room. Edward and Philippe's eyes both shrunk to tiny slits.

"Forget that girl, Louis." Edward snapped "She's not for you."

"Why not?"

"Here's just a few things." Philippe answered "She's a maid. She's from the _country, _no less. She's stubborn. Bull-headed. Quick tempered. And has her own ideas of how things are supposed to be!"

Louis noticed that his father's eyebrows had raised and he looked vaguely amused.

"What is it father?"

"Nothing." Edward shook his head "She sounds like your mother, that is all." then he cleared his throat "But really, Louis. Marrying that girl would only result in chaos. Now go get ready for the ball. It starts in a few hours." then he marched off.

Philippe sent him a warning look then followed.

Louis sighed. How could he forget her? The thing that had attracted him to her was her spirit and blatant honesty.

He shook his head "Time for the ball."

**Corinne turned around **a few times in front of the mirror looking at the long pink she was now wearing. It looked like an average over-gorgeous ball gown. Complete with layer and sparkles. The mask up sitting on top of her head, giving a bit of a tiara look, making her look every bit like a princess.

As she stood there looking at her reflection, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be a _real _princess. Or a queen. But as that thought went through her head, an image of Louis went across her mind. Tall. Handsome. Sweet. Kind of awkward in an endearing sort of way but still soooooo cute.

That's when an alarming realization hit her. She had fallen helplessly, irrevocably and completely in love with him. And her burning desire to go to that ball wasn't just to prove that she and her friends could be musketeers, but to make sure nothing happened to Louis.

She took a deep breath and turned around "It's time. Let's do it!"

The others nodded, and looked down at their own ball gowns. Hidden beneath them, withing the pleats of shorter skirts were their weapons. Except for Renee's. Hers was around her neck.

Just then, their door opened and Marie stepped in "Corinne I..." then she froze when she saw them.

Corinne smiled nervously "Hi mom."

"Oh no." Marie breathed then she shook her head "No no no no no! You are not!"

"We have to!"

"You were forbidden!"

"I know. But we _have _to!" Corinne walked over to her mother "Please Mama. Louis' going to be killed tonight if we don't go."

"What makes you think you can stop it?" Marie asked.

"They won't be expecting us." Corinne glanced back at her friends "And even if we don't succeed. I don't want to be sitting the rest of my life wondering if there was something _could _have done."

There was a long moment of silence that followed before Marie sighed "Okay. Go. But be careful."

"We will." Corinne smiled then hugged the older woman "Thank you."

Marie shook her head then left the room.

"Hair time!" Viveca suddenly announced.

Corinne looked back at her "What?"

"I am doing your hair!" Viveca answered, grabbing her arm "Come sit."

"But my hair _is_ fixed." Corinne argued.

"Buns are no style for a royal ball!" Viveca quickly yanked the bun out and brushed through the curls.

"Ow!" Corinne tried to move away from the fashionista, but the brunette was stubborn.

"Okay." Viveca said a few moments later "Do you own any jewelry?"  
"What do you think?" Renee retorted as she clipped on some earrings.

"Oh." Viveca walked over to the chest, which was a replacement for the one Corinne had smashed, that was sitting at the foot of the blond's bed and opened it "Let's see... what's this?"

Corinne glanced over her shoulder then gasped and spun around "No!"

Viveca was holding a rectangular box "What's in here?"

"Nothing." Corinne said quickly "Please put it back."

But Viveca had already opened it "Oh wow! This is perfect!" then returned to her charge.

Corinne bit her lip. She could only hope that Louis didn't recognize the jewelry because there was _no _way she could tell her friends where it had come from. There would be no end to the banter and questions.

Twenty minutes later, Viveca had the sides of Corinne's hair pulled back and twisted into a small bun that was woven with ribbons and pearls. The hair pins from Louis were holding back her escapee blond strands and Viveca _forced _her to put on the bracelet.

"Oh, beautiful!" Viveca exclaimed when she was done "Now, let's go!"

Corinne stood up from the seat and glanced in the mirror "You killed my hair!"

"No. I fixed it." The brunette slid a double pearl headband onto her own head "You should wear it down more often."

"Prince Louis would have a heart attack." Aramina added, fluttering her eyelashes.

Corinne glared at her "Can we go? Please?"

"Yes, let's." Renee nodded "The sun has set and the ball has started."

Aramina jumped with excitement "I can't wait to save the prince!"

**Louis was standing **with his parents in the ballroom, semi-listening as the announcer introduced the people as they entered.

"Madame Agnes De'sonya." the man shouted.

Agnes came floating down the stairs in a dark purple dress that had a large Elizabethan collar sticking from the back.

Her hair was piled into a large curly bun on top of her head, dotted with clear gems, making it look like someone has dropped tiny stars on her head.

She had several strands of necklaces adorning her neck and almost every finger had a ring. She also wore many many bracelets. She had a mask covered in large white and purple feathers.

All in all, she _did _look beautiful... except for the self-satisfied smirk on her face which let everyone know that she thought she was better than the others.

"Doesn't Agnes look beautiful?" Edward said.

Annabelle and Louis looked at the girl then back at him "Eh."

"Your Majesties!" Agnes said as she joined them "It's so nice to see you!"

"Agnes." Edward nodded "Louis, why don't you dance with Agnes?" he glanced around "Where did he go?"

Annabelle shrugged, an impish grin on her face "How am I to know?"

Louis rolled his eyes from where he was ducked down behind the full skirt of Annabelle's dress.

"Oh, I'll find him!" Agnes said happily "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be engaged by midnight!"

Louis started choking on a cough, so Annabelle quickly covered her mouth and cleared her throat.

"Are you alright, Dear?" Edward asked, looking at her strangely "That's a nasty cough you have."

"Oh yes." Annabelle laughed nervously, slowly backing towards the buffet tables "I'll just uh.. get some punch." once she reached the tables, Louis crawled under them and to the other side.

"Thank you, mom." He said as he straightened up.

Annabelle waved him off as she got herself a cup of punch "I don't like that girl anymore than you do." she was about to get a sip when she noticed her son staring at something "What? Please tell me Agnes ripped her dress." but when she turned around, she saw what her son was looking at.

Four girls were standing at the top of the stairs whispering about something.

She looked back at Louis _"Which one is he staring at?"_

The blond suddenly put a funny smile on her face and floated over to the announcer. Louis' gaze followed.

"Lady Bar-B-Que!" the man announced.

The girl curtsied, a plastered smile on her face.

Annabelle's eyebrows raised "Barbeque?"

"Duchess Ivana Partee!"

"I Wanna Party?" the queen's eyebrows rose a bit more.

"Abby Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday?"

"And Countess Hedda Lettuce."

Annabelle chuckled "Well that one doesn't need an interpretation."

"Who is that?" Louis asked.

"Um..." she thought a moment "Lady... Barbeque. I think."

"I'll be right back." Louis quickly walked around the buffet tables and across the floor.

"Yeah right."

"We're in." Corinne whispered to her friends "We've got crazy names, but we're in."

Helene walked past then "Girls. Eyes and ears open?"

They looked at her shocked then nodded.

"Good." the old maid walked away, continuing to serve the appetizers.

"How many people do you think recognize us?" Renee whispered.

"Well, Treville didn't." Corinne pointed out. They had accidentally passed the captain in the hall, but thankfully he thought they were just some of the party goers "Just be sure to keep your eyes open for the real sword." then she turned and looked around.

Louis was slowly making his way across the room. He was blocked back a couple girls who had been arguing since they'd entered the ballroom.

She watched him til she noticed that he was suddenly walking _their _way. She quickly turned around, watching as he came closer from the corner of her eye.

"May I have the honor?" Louis asked, hlding his hand out.

Corinne turned around, looked at him and smiled. Then she realized _everyone _was watching "Uh... sure." then she took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

The other three looked at each other shocked then watched their friend start dancing with the prince.

"_Hand on shoulder." _She thought as she stepped into the starting pose _"Other hand in his." _She was having the _worse _time trying _not _to smile to brightly as they slowly started dancing.

"Your name is Lady Bar B'que?" Louis asked.

"Huh?" She looked up at him and smiled "Yes. Of course."

"I don't recall the name but you look familiar. Have we met?"

"Uh... No!" She shook her head "Your Highness."

"Are you certain?"

"Oh yeah." she chuckled "Believe me." then her gaze flicked to her right hand, which was in his. The bracelet seemed to be mocking her. Once again, she prayed he wouldn't see it.

"So... how many balls have you been to?" he asked.

"This is my first, actually."

"Oh really?" he smiled "You dance well."

"Thanks to some of my friends."

They lapsed into another round of silence before he looked down at her and smiled "So... where are you from?"

"Well... my family comes from... Italy." she answered, really hating this lie she was having to conjure up.

"Really?" His eyes lit up "I've never been to Italy. How is it?"

"Um... Italian." she flashed a smile.

"Do you have any other family out there?"

"Ye-ah. Our Cousins are out there too. The..." she looked around quickly and spotted Helene with the appetizers "Pepperonis!" she _instantly _regretted saying something so stupid!

He just smiled "Fascinating."

Their eyes met for a moment before she looked down at the floor, heat creeping into her cheeks.

"So..." he ventured "Are you enjoying your first ball?"

She looked back up at him and nodded "Surprisingly yes." she chuckled "But it's not something I'd want to do often."

"What?" His eyes started to sparkle with mischief "You don't enjoy dancing?" then he quickly spun her around.

She laughed and she forgot everything else.

Treville, the plot. Being banned. Even watching for the real sword.

"Look at them!" Aramina whispered "They are sooo cute!"

"I agree." Renee nodded "And I _do _believe she's smitten."

The three stood quietly watching as the couple danced. It was apparent that they were catching almost everyone's attention. But it was also easy to see why.

One was because it was prince dancing. But other than that, every time he sent her spinning, her light pink dress just seemed to billow around her. Her long blond hair caught the candle light, creating a bit of a halo.

But the thing that was the most attractive was the sparkle in both of their eyes and the smiles lighting their faces.

Every time they faced each other, their eyes were connected like a set of magnets. It was nearly impossible _not _to watch.

"Well," Edward said as he too observed "I believe our son has found an interest."

Annabelle smiled "You call that _just_ an interest?"

Agnes huffed and her eyebrows lowered. Now what was she supposed to do? Obviously the Prince was smitten with the blond. But there was something familiar about her too.

"What was her name again?" Edward asked.

"Lady Bar B'que." Annabelle answered, a large grin on her face "I like her."

"As do I."

For the next two hours, Louis only danced with Corinne. He wouldn't let anyone else dance with her either. Several young men tried. All failed.

Finally the announcer shouted "The Annual sword dance!"

Corinne glanced around quickly, remembering she was _supposed _to be watching for the sword.

"I don't suppose..." Louis said with a smile.

Corinne laughed "Why not."

Another young man approached "May I?"

"Perhaps another time, my friend." Louis responded.

Philippe made his way over to Agnes "Care to dance?" he said in a fake voice to keep the king and queen from recognizing him.

Agnes huffed "Go away you beggar."

"Agnes." he hissed.

She looked at him behind the mask "Oh. It's you."

"It's almost time." he whispered "I just need to get close to him."

"Fine fine fine." she put her arm through his elbow "Just don't step on my feet. These are new shoes imported from Greece!"

Philippe just rolled his eyes and drug her to the dance floor.

The first part of the dance was going normal. No sign of the fake decoration anywhere.

"_Are they planning on doing something after the ball?" _Corinne wondered, then she saw it.

About a quarter of an inch above the blue cover was the shiny silver of a real sword. And he was _so _close "Uh... shall we get some punch?" she asked Louis, putting on her best smile.

Louis just laughed "But the dance isn't over yet."

"_Plan B." _Corinne glanced over at Aramina and slightly nodded towards the man with the sword.

Aramina nodded back then abandoned her dance partner and spun over to Philippe while Agnes was facing the other direction "May I cut in?" she asked in her most flattering tone.

When Agnes turned and saw her dance partner had been taken she huffed then stormed off.

Aramina grinned to herself then prepared for her next move. She stepped forward, stepping on the man's foot as hard as she possibly could.

"Ow!" Philippe cried, backing away.

"Sorry." Aramina shrugged "I'm not much of a dancer."

"Excuse me." Growled, then he walked away.

"_What is he doing?" _Aramina wondered.

Philippe motioned to Bertram who nodded and pointed at the announcer who then shouted "Begin the fireworks!"

Another man outside echoed the command to another. A few moments later, colors began to explode across the sky.

Philippe grinned as he made his way towards his cousin, paying no mind to the girl standing next to him. He pulled his sword out, ready to jab it into the back of the unsuspecting prince.

**(Wow. Long chapter. Oh well, let the action begin! I was given an idea for the roof scene, but the more I thought about it the more I realized that it will work even _better _in Twisted Fate, so... (hope you don't mind, person who's name escapes me. ;)**

**On another subject, with a heavy heart I declare that Trials of Love has been... eliminated. :( So, the remaining contestants are 1. Twisted Fate 2. Finding Who I Am 3. Cinderella-Musketeer Sequel.**

**Don't forget to vote and let me know if you _would _like to read some spoilers. **

**Laterz!)**


	13. Attack on the Royal Family

Corinne watched as streams of light whizzed into the air then exploded into a million stars across the sky.

Exclamations of awe and wonder echoed all around her and she couldn't help but enjoy the display herself. That is, until the unmistakable sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath caught her attention.

She gasped when she spotted the man with the sword just a few feet behind the prince!

She instantly leapt into action.

Philippe didn't see her coming til her foot kicked his hand, almost dislodging his sword.

With a frustrated growl, he swung at her, but she grabbed his wrist in a death hold.

"You're in the way!" he snapped as he swung his other hand at her.

She stopped him, her eyebrows lowered "It's my pleasure."

He pushed against her, try to get her out of the way, but she was surprisingly strong.

"What's going on over there?" Edward mumbled, standing up from his throne.

Annabelle followed his gaze "I... don't know."

Agnes slowly slipped away.

Philippe continued to try and free himself of the girl, but her grip was firm. With one final effort, he shoverd her back as hard as he could.

She finally released him and fell backwards. But the second her hands hit the floor, her feet flew up and kicked the sword clean out of his hand.

He watched in shock as it flew through the air and straight into the girl's hand.

She dropped into a ready pose and pointed the sword at him. By this time, Louis had noticed that there was an unusual amount of action going on behind him. He turned in just enough time to see Corinne point the sword at Philippe. He backed up in shock.

"Her sword is real!" Philippe shouted loudly "Someone stop her!"

Corinne threw the weapon to the ground in disgust. He was _seriously _pushing the limit!

Louis stood there in confusion for a moment before one of the men who had responded to call began to pull him away. Assuming it was a musketeer, he followed.

Philippe set a satisfied smile at the girls then turned to leave "Kill the King and Queen too." he said to Bertram.

"Yes, Sir." The man nodded, then Philippe hurried away.

"The _real _Villain is getting away!" Corinne said, pointing after Philippe.

Renee nodded and pointed to all the men who were now holding weapons "And these men are all in on it!"

Corinne turned to face her friends "We're _not _going to let them get away with it!" the others shook their heads defiantly.

"Orders are to kill the king and queen!" Bertram barked to his men, pointing towards the thrones "Go!"

Corinne glanced at the two royals then at where Louis was pushed through the wall "No. The passageways!" she looked back at her friends "Aramina, Renee! You stay and help the King and Queen! Viveca, you come with me."

"Got it." the others echoed.

Then Corinne and Viveca ran over to the wall and pressed in the stone. As soon as they rean through they glanced around.

"Which way?" Viveca asked.

Corinne looked at all the many hallways, then heard a slight echo "That way." befre she started running again, she pulled off the longer skirt and dropped it to the ground.

Viveca copied then they ran down the passageway together.

**Edward pulled Annabelle **into his arms as several of the man came running at them with their swords drawn.

"I think not." Aramina said in a singsong voice as she spun between the men and the royals, then she flipped open her fans "Mind if I cut in?"

Renee stepped up, a smile on her face "I don't think they do."

Edward quickly began to pull his wife towards the exit "Come."

"But... Louis!" Annabelle argued "And I want to see these girls fight!"

"Not now, Dear! We must go!"

**Corinne and Viveca **ran down the halls as fast as they could, thankful that they were pretty accustomed to them.

"I hope we're going the right way." Viveca said as they ran.

"So do I." Corinne looked up as the path split again "Left!"

"I think they're ahead." The brunette whispered a few turns later "I hear mumbling!"

Corinne put on an extra burst of speed as she ran. But as she was about to pass one hallway she skid to a stop and what she saw... well she couldn't help but smile.

Viveca stopped behind her and followed her gaze. A similar look coming across her face.

All the musketeers were tied up and gagged, leaning against the walls.

"Hm." Corinne said taking a few steps into the hall "Looks like the 'big boys' could use a little help." then she looked back at Viveca "You untie them. I'll keep looking for the prince." without waiting for a response, she took off running again.

Viveca placed her hands on her hips "Eeny-Meeny-Miney-Moo." then she skipped over to where Treville was and removed his gag "How ya doing?"

**Aramina was facing **one man off. He was swinging his swords wildly, but she easily blocked him with her fans. She spun on tip toe and just swatted his swords out of the way. After a few moments, she got tired of the game. With a smirk she sent the guy flying into the corner of the wall "I was having the best time dancing." she said, fluttering her fans "But _this_ is even better!"

Renee grabbed the hand of a guy who had attempted to knock her out. She twisted his arm around then kicked him away. Then she pulled off her necklace and sent one of it's gems flying into the hand of a man who was approaching with a sword.

He yelped at the sudden stinging sensation that struck him and dropped his sword. When he saw Renee ready to shoot another one, he took off running.

Renee scoffed "You got to be quicker than that."

Edward pushed Annabelle into a room then continued running down the hall, leading their pursuers away.

Annabelle sighed and shook her head."I hate feeling helpless."

"Well then." Marie said, stepping from the shadows "Why should we?" when the queen sent her a curious look she shrugged "I couldn't resist."

"Oh. Well..." Annabelle smiled "Shall we?"

"Why not?" Marie held up a couple of swords "Just for the fun of it."

Annabelle grabbed one of the weapons then the two ran out into the hall just as a group of attackers came into sight.

"There's the queen!" One of them shouted "Get her!"

Marie and Annabelle looked at each other and smiled. It took them a very few moments to have all the men disarmed and running back down the hall.

"Yep," Marie said, swinging the sword on her finger "She definitely got it from me. Not her father."

"Not bad for, what? Twenty-two... twenty-three years of no practice?" Annabelle smiled triumphantly "We still got it."

**Corinne ran out **onto the terrace bridge and stopped for a moment to catch her breath "Where on earth is he?" then she caught movement in a tower window. She looked up in just enough time to see Louis run past, followed closely by Philippe. She caught just a glimpse of a sword right before the man disappeared.

"I should have known it was him!" Corinne huffed as she started running again "It all makes sense now!" she shook her head in disgust "And here I was hoping it'd be Agnes."

**Louis ran up **the stairs of the tower as fast as he could, Philippe just a few feet behind. He couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to get trapped like this! What had even made him think a girl would be carrying a sword anyways?

"There's no escape!" Philippe shouted after him.

Up ahead a window opened up to the roof. Having no other escape, he jumped out. Hoping to find another window to get back in with. But all areas of that roof led to a drop.

Philippe laughed as he jumped out the window and pointed his sword at the prince "That's right, Louis. A 'Dead' end."

Louis slowly backed away from the swinging blade, keeping an eye on the edge approaching behind him.

"All these years I advised you!" Philippe spat "Only to be suddenly tossed out the day you become king!"

Corinne skid to a stop on a small balcony and looked down a fifty feet to where Philippe was swinging his sword at Louis.

"You're no king, Louis." The man was saying "You're just a starry eyed inventor!"

Corinne looked around and spotted a long banner hanging down the side of the tower.

"I never asked to be king, Philippe!" Louis said desperately.

"That makes it all the more reason!" Philippe took a step closer "_I _was the heir before you were born! This all was going to be mine!"

Corinne grabbed onto the side of the banner and pulled it up onto the balcony.

"But you took it from me!" Philippe shouted in rage "I should be king! Not you!"

Corinne stepped up onto the side of the balcony and took a deep breath. That was a long drop. Then the sparkling bracelet on her wrist caught her attention and a smile crossed her face. Without waiting another second she jumped and immediately was soaring through the air.

Louis's head snapped in her direction and his eyebrows raised.

Philippe reared back his sword, ready to swing it, but stopped when he noticed Louis wasn't paying any attention to him anymore.

A second later, Corinne dropped to the ground in between them and slowly straightened back up. Forcing herself from doing a triumphant 'Yes!' for making that landing.

Philippe's eyebrows lowered then he pointed his sword at her "You _again, _Blondie?"

She dropped into a pose and pointed her own sword at _him _"You will _never _be king!" she took a small step forward "Not now. Not ever!"

**(Don't forget to vote! Boy, I'm getting sick of saying it. I know y'all are getting sick of reading it! Oh well. So, all you wonderful people, may I call a favor? I'm trying, again, to post a story on Fictionpress. I'd tried before but got so many negative comments, I deleted it. So I'm trying it with a different story. If it's not an inconvenience, would you check it out and let me know what you think? Here's the link:**

** s/3185766/1/Callie-Cameron-When-Sparks-Fly**

**Laterz!)**


	14. The Stroke of Midnight

"_What is it with girls and ruining my plans!?" _Philippe thought as he lunged forward, but Corinne easily blocked his blow, and the fight started.

Louis watched dumbstruck as the roof fight commenced. He hadn't expected a girl to come to his rescue. Actually, he hadn't been expecting _anyone _to come to his rescue!

Corinne flipped over to another section of the roof and smiled "You're moving a little slow, Philippe."

He charged at her "Get out of my way!" he shouted.

"Never!" Corinne retorted.

"I've had my fill of blonds!" He reached out and grabbed onto the blade of her sword, his thick gloves protecting his hands. Then he swung his sword towards her hand.

With a gasp, she released her sword and yanked her hand back just as his blade flew past her. What no one noticed was, the tip of his sword caught the thin chain of her bracelet, and with a small *snap* then bracelet went flying down to the ground.

Philippe sneered as he looked at the two swords he now carried "You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Not when I knew what you and your men were up to!" Corinne snapped, taking a small step back and weighing her options. Considering she had dead ends on three side and a man with swords in front of her, there weren't very many.

"I should have killed you in the ballroom!"

Philippe growled, slowly walking towards her.

"You lost your sword, remember?" Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, considering he had all the weapons, but she was stalling.

"Brave words from a girl who's about to fall to her death."

Corinne glanced down towards the ground and instantly looked back up, then a movement caught her attention.

Very slowly sneaking up behind Philippe was Louis. His face set and his eyes on her sword.

"_Keep Philippe distracted." _She thought, so she put her full attention on Philippe, trying not to think about the prince who was creeping closer "Tell me, Philippe. How are you going to explain _both _of our deaths?"

"Quite easily, actually." Philippe answered "Everyone already saw you with the sword at the ball. I'll just tell everyone that when you couldn't finish off the prince there, you came up here and had one final battle."

Corinne took a step back to avoid the blade he was swinging at her.

"Unfortunately, I was too late to help the prince, and when you lunged for me, I had no other choice than to send you off the roof to your tragic demise!"

Right at that moment, Louis pounced. His arms wrapped around his cousin's neck and he pulled back.

Philippe dropped one of the swords in shock and tried to get Louis off his back, but the prince had a firm hold on him.

Corinne stared in shock for a moment as the two men teetered dangerously on the edge.

Then Philippe swung his fist around and struck Louis across the face.

Louis' grip on the man loosened, and Philippe grabbed his arm and threw him down onto the roof.

Louis shook his head trying to clear the dizziness as he got to his knees

"Wrong move, Cousin." Philippe said as he raised his sword "Wrong move indeed!"

Corinne ran forward and grabbed her sword from the roof and somehow managed to slide between Philippe and the prince in just enough time to block the deadly blow.

The force sent Corinne stumbling backwards, but Louis quickly pushed her back up.

Philippe's breath was coming in angry gasps as he stared at her. She met his glare with one of her own.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Philippe shouted in his rage. He threw his sword down and lunged at her with his bare hands.  
Before she could even blink, someone grabbed her waist and yanked her back. She felt the air from Philippe's hands as they barely missed her throat. Then she delivered a sharp kick into his stomach.

Philippe groaned and stumbled. Then he stepped right off the edge of the roof. His hands grabbed at the roof desperately as he slid and finally managed to keep himself from falling further.

Corinne slowly turned around and looked up into the face of the Prince "Thank you."

Philippe started to pull himself back up onto the roof.

Louis smiled his brown eyes boring into hers as his hands found her elbows "I believe it is _you _that _I _should be thanking. You saved my life."

She laughed softly "It's just what I do."

Philippe grabbed the dagger out of his belt and straightened up, then charged at the girl who's back was to him.

Louis' eyes widened as he spotted his cousin coming in for another blow "Look out!" her grabbed her sword and spun her halfway around.

The two blades clashed as they came together. Then Corinne easily Maneuvered the sword around and sent Philippe's dagger flying.

Corinne glanced at the handle of her sword where her and Louis' hand as over hers then looked up at him and smiled.

He returned the smile as he looked down at her.

Philippe decided to take this moment to escape, but Treville popped up behind him and pinned his arms behind his back.

Aramina, Viveca and Renee were right behind him.

"Arrest him." Louis ordered.

Treville nodded then drug the struggling man away.

Louis then turned his attention back to Corinne "How can I repay you?"

"Well..." she shook her head "There is nothing. Just be a good king."

He nodded slightly "Who are you?"

She opened her mouth then clamped it back closed. She and her friends were banned from the castle! "I... I have to go!" then she took off running "Come on." she said to the others.

"Wait!" Louis called after her "Please! Who are you?"

But they didn't stop. They didn't look back. They just ran and disappeared into the night.

Louis skid to a stop outside the palace front doors where Treville was loading Philippe and his men into a prison wagon "Did you see four girls run past here?"

"No, Sire." Treville answered.

"Louis!" Annabelle and Edward cried as they ran out the door "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Why is Philippe getting arrested?" Edward added.

"He tried to kill me." Louis answered "But this girl showed up and saved my life. And... left." he sighed "I don't know her name or anything."

"Have you no way to find her?" Annabelle asked quietly.

That's when Louis noticed that he was still holding her sword. She had run off so fast she'd forgotten to take it. Right at that moment, the castle's large clock began to chime, altering them that Midnight had arrive. He looked up at her parents, his face set in determination "I have an idea."

**Agnes closed the **curtains on the scene outside "I can't believe he got caught." she shook her head as her eyebrows lowered "If Louis ever finds that girl... I'll remove her myself."

**(Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! And the votes. Question for one Guest. Do you _honestly _have 12 friends voting? Laterz!)**


	15. Act 4 - Search for the GIrl

The girls quietly returned to the boarding house, went to their room and closed the door.

Corinne walked over to her bed, without a word, and sat down. Viveca went to her mannequin and Renee sat down at her desk and picked up a pen while Aramina leaned against the door None of them said a word.

Then Aramina walked over her bed and fell onto it, burying her face in her pillows. A few seconds later a muffled giggle erupted from her red head.

Then Corinne started chuckling. All at once they all burst into laughter.

"We did it!" Viveca said happily "We actually did it!"

"I have never felt so good!" Renee added, shaking her head "It felt like we could do anything!"

"It was just as dramatic as I imagined it!" Aramina said as she rolled over "We returned from exile and saved the day!"

Corinned fell back on her bed and covered her eyes with her hands "That was awesome."

"And no one even knew it was us!" Viveca laughed "The disguises were Magnifique!"

"All the way down to the weapons." Renee said "It was the perfect night."

Corinne uncovered her eyes "Definitely." she she froze as she spotted her bare wrist "Oh no." she sat up quickly and looked around "Where's my bracelet?"

"What?" the others echoed.

"My bracelet!" She stood up looked around on the floor "My bracelet's gone!"

"I had to force the thing on here," Viveca mumbled "Now she's panicking because it's gone."

"Maybe it was a gift from her father." Aramina suggested.

"I had it at the ball." Corinne mused "Then..." right there, her mind did a flashback to when Philippe had grabbed her sword and swung his own weapon at her "Oh no."

"What?" Renee asked.

"I lost it on the roof!" the blond rubbed her forehead "It got caught on Philippe's sword and the chain broke! I didn't even notice til just now!" she plopped back down on her bed "It's gone for good."

"Maybe we can find it." Aramina said gently.

Corinne shook her head "I have no idea which part of the roof we were on. It probably landed in the gutter."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Maybe it'll turn up." Viveca said "Jewelry always finds its' way back."

Corinne sighed "Maybe."

"**Your idea is **what!?" Edward exclaimed.

"It's simple." Louis answered "Find a girl who can beat Treville in a sword fight."

"Are you mad?" the King barked "That would be preposterous!"

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"I'm sure we will think of something." Annabelle said gently "Did she leave _nothing _else behind?"

"No." Louis shrugged and looked down at the sword "She left nothing." then she groaned "And I was so stupid to believe that her name was Barbeque!"

"And that she was related to the pepperonis." Annabelle chuckled "But you were smitten."

"We will find her, Louis." Edward said "I promise."

**The four girls **were eating breakfast in their room when a knock sounded on the door.

Corinne popped the last bit of a muffin into her mouth and stood up "Yes?" she asked as she opened the door. Then her eyebrows rose "Monsieur Treville?"

"Ladies." Treville bowed slightly "The king requests your presents in the throne room immediately."

"Alright." Renee stood up and looked at the others "Let's not keep him waiting."

When the girls reached the throne room, Edward and Annabelle were sitting on their thrones. Marie was there too, along with Helene.

Treville was the first to start talking "I owe you girls an apology." he said, removing his hat.

Corinne and her friends acted surprised.

"For what?" Aramina asked.

"You came with a warning that someone was going to try and kill the prince last night..."

Corinne cut him "It's alright, Captain. We were... crazy girls that probably mistook the whole scene we saw."

Annabelle noticed that even though their faces were serious, their eyes were dancing.

"I'm afraid you were actually correct." Treville continued "Last night, Philippe tried to kill the Prince."

"What!?" all four exclaimed in unison.

"I never would have guessed Philippe!" Viveca gasped.

"They're cousins!" Renee added.

"I can't imagine his conscience." Aramina sighed.

"What happened to the Prince?" Corinne asked.

"Thankfully he was rescued by some of our visitors." Annabelle spoke up then she nudged Edward in the side.

The king sighed "I believe, I too, owe you an apology." he rubbed his forehead "I... should have heeded the warning." when he paused, Annabelle cleared her throat and shot him a glare "And..." he added quickly "You all have your jobs back."

"Yes!" Aramina squealed "Thank you thank you!"

"One more thing." Annabelle said "The rescuers were four grls. One of which Louis is determined to find."

One of Corinne's eyebrows raised "Oh?"

"She came under the guise name of Lady Bar B' que." the queen continued, making a slight mental note of the way Marie rolled her eyes and shook her head at that point "I believe my son fell head over heels in love with her."

Both of Corinne's eyebrows shot up and she somehow managed to keep her face from turning red, despite the glances her friends and mother were sending her.

"Yes, he is set on finding the blond who saved his life that night." Edward said "I would like you girls to help in this cause."

"Yes... Your Majesty." Renee said slowly as the four curtsied.

Just then the doors to the room burst open and Agnes swept in, dragging Louis behind her "I know who it was!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"You do?" Edward asked?

"You do?" Annabelle raised an eyebrow.

"You do?" the four girls echoed.

"She doesn't." Louis grumbled.

"It was me!" Agnes shouted too loud for the room "I was the girl! I suspected foul play! So I asked my twin to come and I put on a blond wig and blue contact lenses to protect my prince in his darkest hour!"

If Corinne's eyebrows could have risen any higher, they would have. She held her breath to keep from lashing out at the red head who was _obviously _lying.

"Really?" Annabelle snapped.

"Yes! I went to the roof! I saved my prince! I'm here to confess!"

Renee leaned forward to Corinne and whispered "That alone is enough reason to confess we were there, right?"

Corinne just shook her head slightly.

"Amazing." Edward nodded slightly.

"Edward!" Annabelle snapped "I doubt Agnes can use a sword!"

"On the contrary." Agnes responded "I am highly trained in the art of sword combat. My father made sure I could escape safely if Paris ever went under raid."

Corinne looked back at her friends. Agnes, with a sword? Either she was lying or that was a living nightmare.

Just then, Louis looked at the girls, noticing them for the first time, and his eyes widened.

Corinne looked over at him and smiled then slightly nodded.

"You're back!" he laughed, then without thinking ran across the room, lifted her into the air and spun her around "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Corinne couldn't help but laugh as her hands landed on her shoulders just to steady herself.

Mouths all over the room dropped, except for Annabelle who started smiling.

Then Louis realized what he had just done and quickly sat her back on the floor and took a step back "Uh... Helene... could use the help. Those girls left a bit of a mess last night."

Corinne chuckled "It'll... be picked up immediately... your highness."

"Yes." Edward cleared his throat "Get back to work."

All the maids curtsied and exited.

Louis watched them leave then turned to face his parents. Annabelle had an impish grin, Edward had a scowl "What?"

"**That was precious!" **Renee teased "He was like, 'It's really you!'"

"Yes." Viveca added suspiciously "What generated that?"

"I don't know." Corinne shrugged, at that moment, her mind was other places. Namely... Agnes.

She was up to something. And that something _wasn't _good.

**(Next chapter up! Whoo-Hoo! Anyhoo... Guess what. Yesterday I got a BANJO! Now I play the Flute, Piano, Organ _and _Banjo! Alright, next order of business. Person with the 12 friends. Sorry if I sounded judgmental. I was just checking to make sure you weren't joking. That's happens sometimes. But I _do _believe you. And thank you so much for voting and reviewing! Now for the sad news. Because of it's smallest amount of votes, Finding Who I Am is removed from voting. Now the two remaining are Twisted Fate and the Cinderella-Musketeer Sequel, which by the way I am still looking for a name for! **

**Well, thank you everyone for your reviews and favs and follows! See you next chapter! **

**Laterz!**

**Oh yeah, if you didn't understand what Louis did in the 'thought i'd never see you again' scene, watch the end of Frozen, when Kristoff spins Anna around in the "I could kiss you!" scene. Laterz!)**


	16. A bucket, a mop, and a brand new plot

"You can _not _be serious!" Annabelle exclaimed "You spoke to Agnes yourself! You know very well she wasn't the girl who saved Louis!"

"She clearly said it was her twin." Edward said, casually browsing through their library.

"Since when did Agnes have a twin? Huh? Answer that for me."

"Perhaps she was away."

"I doubt it."

Louis shook his head "Her father would have crawled into a hole years ago."

Edward pulled a book from the shelf and started flipping through its pages "Do you have another explanation, then?"

"Yes! Agnes is lying!" Annabelle shook her head "I... just don't believe her."

"Then we will put her to a test." Edward closed the book "Do just as Louis said. Any girl who believes she was the one who rescued our son, then she will come and challenge Treville. She who wins... well. We shall see."

"Edward." Annabelle said quietly "You realize you're going to have every girl between the ages of sixteen and forty-five training to be musketeers!"

Louis froze slightly "What did you just say?"

"This place is going to be hectic!" Annabelle continued "But if you insist."

Louis shook his head. What had his mother said that has made something turn over in his brain? Whatever it was, it was gone now. He sighed and leaned back into his chair. He hoped finding the girl would be easier than it would be. But he had a feeling... it was going to be a lot harder.

**Agnes walked through **the dark halls of the dungeon to the cell where Philippe sat staring into space "If it isn't Mr. Got-the-whole-plan-figured-out."

Philippe's head snapped in her direction "Agnes! Get me out of here."

"That's the plan." She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and inserted it into the lock "Louis' bent on finding that girl that rescued him last night."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hm." she glanced at him "I've just about got the king convinced that it was me."

"And how are they going to prove this?"

"Well, thanks to Louis, they're going to be bringing in every girl in the kingdom to challenge Treville to a sword fight. After they lose then it's _my _turn to challenge him."

Philippe groaned "You'll never pull it off!"

Agnes glared at him "Would you rather live with the conscience that _two _girls beat you in combat? Or just one?"

"Wait. You _can _fight?"

"Men! So slow in the brains!" Just then, the lock popped and she opened it a crack "Listen. Thi time, we do it _my _way."

Philippe crossed his arms "Absolutely not."

"Fine." she started to close the cell back, but Philippe jumped forward and stopped her.

"Okay! Okay. We'll do it your way."

"Good boy."

**Corinne hummed quietly** as she washed one of the giant windows. Her bucket of sudsy water handing from the top of a tall ladder.

"I still refuse to believe it!" Annabelle said stubbornly as she, Edward, and Louis walked down the hall.

"As I said," Edward said calmly "We will see when she challenges Treville in a few weeks."

"Father," Louis shook his head "I don't care if she does win! I _refuse _to marry Agnes!"

"Then who are you going to marry?" Edward snapped, leaning against the bottom of the ladder, causing it to shift.

Corinne placed her hand against the wall to steady herself.

"I... don't know." Louis answered, laying one of his hands on a lower rung "But _not _Agnes! I'd rather marry a horse!"

"Honey," Annabelle said gently "Why not let him find a bride in his own way?"

"You promised me." Edward pointed a stern finger at his son "You said you would find a bride at the ball, remember?"

"That's why I'm trying to find the girl from the roof!" Louis exclaimed, slamming ins hand into the ladder.

Corinne's breath caught as the piece of equipment began to sway slightly.

"But what if it _was _Agnes?" Edward asked, knocking his fist against the side of the ladder. None of them noticed a bucket full of water crash to the ground, spilling it's soapy contents all over the floor.

"It wasn't!" Louis argued, starting to walk away "She wouldn't have run!"

About that time, Agnes was hurrying down the hall towards them.

"What are you hoping for?" Edward shouted "For the perfect girl to fall out of the sky!?"

Just then, Agnes's speeding feet hit the spilled soap and water. And with an earpeircing scream, she slipped and slid right into the ladder.

"Whoa!" Corinne cried as she was suddenly pitched towards the ground.

Louis spun around and jumped forward in just enough time to catch the falling blond.

She caught her breath then shook her head, shocked that she wasn't on the hard floor.

Louis stared at her in shock for a moment, then looked at the overturned ladder, then to his father "You know. That works out pretty well for me." he said in response to Edward's previous statement.

Edward grunted then turned on his heel and walked away.

Agnes groaned and whimpered as she got back to to her feet.

"Oh, there there." Annabelle said, not quite hiding her smile "Let's go sit down." she glanced back and grinned at her son then disappeared around a corner.

Corinne chuckled slightly and looked at the Prince "Nice catch."

He grinned "Just repaying a favor." then he sat her on her feet "Are you alright?"

"Perfect." She nodded "Thanks to you."

He nodded "It's good to see you again. I'm glad you're back."

"Ye-ah." Her blue eyes started sparkling "I kind of figured from the greeting in the throne room."

Louis' face turned a deep red and he cleared his throat "I... have no idea... where that came form. I... um... Sorry."

"Oh no!" She shook her head "I didn't mean it like that! I... Uh..." she stopped. How had she gotten herself into _this _mess?

Louis just looked at her and smiled "I'm glad I ran into you. I was wondering..." he glanced around "Could you get me back out to town?"

"Why?"

"I... um..."

"Want to find that girl?" She guessed.

"Yeah." he answered quietly. He felt _terrible _talked to Corinne about this. She had been the first girl he'd fallen in love with. But his father...

"Then of course I"ll help you." she looked over her shoulder "Only if you help me pick up that water mess."

"It's a deal." as they started walking back to the spot, Louis ventured wit ha question "Does... it bother you?"

"What?" She asked, grabbing a mop from the closet and handing it to him.

"The other girl."

She raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Just... wondering." he watched her closely "Does it?"

She grabbed a couple of sponges and another mop "Should it?"

"Why do you keep avoiding my questions?"

"Why do you keep asking them?"

"I'd like to know."

She leaned her supplies against the wall and turned to face him "In all honesty, Louis. I hope you _do _find her."

His eyes widened "You do?"

"I do." She looked down at the floor "I just... hope you find her before she finds you."

His eyebrows lowered "What does that mean?"

"You'll figure it out." She chuckled "Now about this puddle _you_ caused."

"No I didn't!"

"**Now what are **you planning?" Philippe asked.

"Nothing much." Agnes said, spinning a dagger around between her fingers "Louis will be dead before morning. I can promise you that."

**(Sorry for the boring chapter. I promise the next one will be more interesting! Get-rid-of-Louis-phase-2. Directed by,... AGNES. Well, Laterz! **

***whispering very quietly* don't forget to vote for your next story!)**


	17. Daggers and trays

"Corinne, why don't you just tell him it was you?" Marie asked as she and Helene were preparing dinner that evening.

"Because... I..." Corinne let out a deep breath "I don't know how he'll take it."

"Honey, judging from how happy he was to see you," Marie chuckled "I think he'd be overjoyed."

"I don't know, Mama." Corinne shook her head "He's the prince! The future king of France! I'm just a maid and country girl."

"He doesn't seem to mind." Helene pointed out.

"And it's not because he hasn't seen other girls." Marie added "There were plenty at the ball. Not to mention Agnes."

Corinne shook her head "I _still _can't believe she's claiming that was her! Oh wait, yes I can! She's so,.. devious!"

"Well, Corinne." Marie said, handing her a tray full of small bowls of soup "If she _does _succeed, you just _might _have to challenge her to your own dual."

"Do you honestly think Agnes can fight?"

Helene nodded "I know her father. And yes, she can." then she got back to work "When you get to the dining room, would you tell the other three to bring back the appetizers and get some more food."

"Yes, Madame." Corinne hurried down the hall to where the dining room was and passed the message along to her friends, then started delivering the soup.

Just like always, Agmes was sitting next to Louis, and she wanted to know _exactly _what it was.

"What kind of soup is it?" Agnes asked.

"Potatoe. Like you ordered."

"How long was it cooked?"

"No clue."

Agnes rolled her eyes "Do you ever pay attention to anything?"

"Do you ever just be grateful for your food instead of scrutinizing it til it's cold?"

Louis chuckled slightly, taking a sip of his water to cover up his grin.

Agnes huffed then went into this long lecture about how everything had to be perfect and what not.

Corinne rolled her eyes and turned to Louis who looked up at her and smiled. As he took his bowl from her he whispered "We're still on for tomorrow, right?"

"Seven in the kitchen." she nodded "Unless... you want to do six?"

He nodded "Extra hour. Let's make it six."

"Okay." then she continued around the table.

"Treville made a request for this dueling business." Edward said "He requested that _all _the musketeers be subject to challenging. I believe that's a good idea. We don't want our old captain to wear out."

Louis shrugged "That's fine."

"Excuse me, dear." Annabelle said to Corinne "Would you mind brining me some lemon?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Annabelle took note of the way Louis watched her leave, even though he was still talking with his father.

She shook his head _"My son's looking for one girl while he's in love with another."_

After Corinne had delivered the lemons, she went to go join the other girls in the corner. Before she reached them, Aramina's eyes suddenly widened and she gasped.

Corinne followed her gaze. Just outside the window, hidden behidn a tree was a man, his face was covered but he was holding and ready to throw a dagger!

"Corinne!" Renee called "Heads up!" she threw the tray and was holding to the blond Frisbee style.

Corinne grabbed the tray and spun around, then sent it hurling across the room the same instant the man threw the dagger.

Everything seemed to slow down and move in slow motion as the two objects soared across the room.

"_You were too late!"_ Corinne's brain screamed as she covered her eyes.

There was the loud sound of slicing metal, then everything was quiet... too quiet.

Corinne slowly lowered her hands and instantly let out a large huff of air.

Apparently, as a natural reaction, Louis had grabbed the tray. Now, the dagger was stuck right in the middle. It's six inch blade barely two inches from Louis' chest.

Once the shock finally faded, Louis threw the dagger embedded tray on the to table and leaned back into his chair.

Corinne walked over to her friends "That... was close."

"Nice catch." Renee said, chuckling slightly, trying to get them all to relax.

"Nice throw." Corinne responded.

Annabelle looked curiously over at the girls talking in corner, then her eyebrows raised _"Four girls. A brown, a read, a black and a... blond. In the colors green, purple, blue and pink." _ She shook her head in amazement _"It was them! And the girl Louis' trying to fine is Corinne! I don't believe it! He fell in love with the sane girl twice!"_

"Oh, Louis!" Agnes suddenly cried "Are you okay? I... I thought you... that dagger it..."

"May... I be... excused?" Louis asked slowly, still looking at the dagger.

"Of course." Edward nodded "I'm not very hungry either."

Louis quickly stood up from his chair and left the room.

Corinne watched as the Prince left then turned to her friends "I'll be right back." then she quickly exited through one of side doors. When she found Louis he was pacing one of the halls "Hey. Are you okay?"

He stopped and looked at her "Yeah... I think so." he shook his head "That was..." then he let out a big gush of air.

Corinne smiled "Too close for comfort."

"Exactly." he shook his head again "And once again, you and your friends saved my life."

"Eh, it's our part time job." She leaned against the wall "You know, you weren't this shaken from the roof with Philippe."

"Well, once I found out what was going on, I knew I was going to die." Louis answered with a smile "I saw it coming. But I didn't see that dagger coming."

"True." she frowned "Which brings up an interesting question. Who threw it? If Philippe's in the dungeon then..."

"He had more help than we thought." Louis finished.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Corinne spoke again "I'm guessing you're not wanting to take that trip to town tomorrow, right?"

His eyes lit up "Are you kidding? And miss spending a whole day with you? I think not."

Corinne stared at him blankly. Had he just said what she thought he'd said. Judging by the way he suddenly cleared his throat and how fast his ears turned red, he _had _said it!

Corinne looked down at the floor "Well... I'd better... run." she took a small step towards the dining room "I'll... see you in the morning."

He nodded "Six-o-clock?"

"Six-o-clock." then she quickly escaped.

Louis ran a hand through his hair. How had he let _that _slip out? It was supposed to be a search vcxzfor the girl. The _other _girl. You know, the one from the ball that saved his life? But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that it actually _was _an excuse just to spend a whole uninterrupted day with maid. And better yet, she didn't seem to mind.

**Annabelle was sitting **in the library, her attention _not _on her book. She still couldn't get over the phenomenon that her son had fallen for the same girl twice!

And the worse part was, it was so obvious! And she should have known that Corinne would be there because her mother was!

"I can't believe none of us saw it." she mumbled to herself.

Just then, Louis walked into the room "Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Annabelle closed her book and turned her full attention to him.

"What do you do when..." he paused for a moment "When you're in love with one girl but want to find another." he started pacing "And when you start thinking about the one girl, you're tempted to just forget the search and try to talk your father out of the promise. But the thought of abandoning the search doesn't feel right?"

Annabelle pursed her lip "That... does sound like a problem." she leaned back into her seat "What does Corinne say about this?"

Louis frowned and looked at his mother confused "Who?"

"Corinne." His mother repeated.

He shook his head slightly.

"Wait a moment.' She stood up "You _honestly _have no idea who Corinne is?"

"No." He answered slowly "Who's Corinne?"

Annabelle stared at him for a full minute before she doubled over into laughter "Louis! Son of mine!" she fell back into her chair "How? How many times have you talked to her? You even... you even..." she grabbed the armrests of her chair and stared at her son incredulously "You kissed a girl who's name you didn't even know?"

Louis eyes widened "Oooooh." he said quietly "_She's _Corinne."

"Yeah."

"How did I miss that?"

"I have no clue." She crossed her arms "But you missing the masked girl's name at the ball doesn't sound so strange anymore."

"Mom. What do I do?" Louis shook his head "I'm stuck."

Annabelle sighed "Son. The only thing I can tell you is, follow your heart. You'll never go wrong."

**(Another boring chapter. Sorry about that. But here's something interesting to check out. In Barbie and the Three Musketeers movie, there's two, goofs, per say that always get me cracked up. The first one happens in the secret training room when the girls are showing what they can do. When Aramina spins right before she throws the fan her leg comes disconnected from her body. There's like an inch gap between her leg and her body! The second one: At the ball, when the girls throw their capes over them mens' heads then flip over them and knock them down, in the middle of the flip... Renee looses her head! It's kind of creepy. But if you look, this is funny, her head is behind the man she's flipping over's back, but it's _not _between her shoulders! It's like... whoa.**

**Okay, useless information for the day! Laterz!)**


	18. Putting together the pieces

"I still can't believe they fall for that every time." Louis said as he shook his head.

Corinne laughed as she tossed a small handful of pebbles over her shoulder "And it never gets old to watch them either." she dusted her hands off on her skirt "How's the search going anyways?"

Louis shook his head "Started this morning. I have no idea."

She looked up at him "Shouldn't you be supervising or something?"

"Probably." Louis glanced at her from the corner of his eye, a question weighing on his mind. But how to ask it?

She looked up at him, a curious expression on her face "Did you want to ask something?"

"How can you tell?" he asked, mildly shocked.

"You keep looking at me." she answered with a chuckle "It's making me nervous, so stop." she gave his shoulder a slight shove then continued walking.

He smiled, his nerves instantly at ease then ran to catch up "You made a statement the other day. About finding that girl."

She bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling too broadly "What about it?"

"What did you mean?" he stepped in front of her and started walking backwards "If she just came to me it'd makes things a lot easier."

"True." Corinne shrugged "But also harder."

"How?"

"Louis," she stopped walking and looked up at the prince "If she find you, everyone will always doubt. Was she just saying that? Was she really the one? Did she lie?" she shrugged her shoulders "No one will ever be sure. Possibly not even you. But if _you _find _her._ There will never be any doubt. Sure there'll be the cynical people who don't believe anything. But you'll always know."

He thought about that for a moment then slowly nodded "I... suppose you're right."

"Of course I am." she teased "I'm the girl in this conversation."

He simply laughed and shook his head "But seriously. What if I decided to abandon this whole search and... chose someone else." his brown eyes met her blue ones and held "Is it possible that that someone else would... feel the same?"

Corinne felt her heart start pounding, but she managed to keep her voice even "Depends on who that someone else is."

He reached out and took one of her hands "I think you know."

She lowered her gaze to the ground. What should she say? She couldn't lie, could she? Holding onto the masquerade of girl at the ball was hard enough. And the whole truth was, yes she loved him. More than she ever thought she could.

She took a deep breath then looked back up into his face "I think you need to find the girl from the ball, Louis."

He blinked in surprise "What?"

She smiled "Just trust me. Everything will be a lot easier if you do. _Especially _with your father."

Louis let out a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck "I never thought I'd be standing with a girl that would tell me to go find another girl."

Corinne inwardly rolled her eyes. Surely she and her friends hadn't covered their tracks _that _good!

But, he finally nodded slowly "Okay. But you still didn't answer my question."

"About what?"

"Feeling the same."

Corinne laughed slightly and glanced around. She was about to turn her attention back to him when something else caught her eye. The smile vanished from her face and her eyebrows lowered to a frown.

Louis curiously looked over his shoulder to see what she was looking at. Almost instantly, his face drained of color and he became stock still.

Standing in the shadows of a nearby building was Philippe.

"**Father!" Louis called **as he barged into the throne room "Philippe's escaped!"

"Impossible!" Edward exclaimed "He's being well guarded!"

"I saw him!"

Annabelle looked over at her husband worried "Perhaps we should check. Just to see."

"Alright." Edward called Treville in and ordered him to go check the prisoner, then turned to his son "When and where did you see him?"

"I saw him about an hour ago." Louis answered.

"Where?" Edward repeated. When Louis didn't answer, his eyebrows lowered "You were out in town again with that foolhardy girl, weren't you?"

"Edward!" Annabelle scolded "Do _not _address a girl that way!"

"Yes I was." Louis answered "But Philippe is loose. He's probably the one who threw the dagger yesterday."

Treville appeared a few moments later and reported that Philippe _was _in his cell.

"That's impossible." Louis insisted "I saw him myself!"

"Could it have been someone else?" Annabelle asked hopefully.

"No." Corinne said as she stepped into the room, her three friends behind her "It was Philippe."

"He's there." Treville said "I saw him myself."

"What was he doing?" Renee asked.

"Sleeping."

"I don't think so." Corinne shook her head "Captain. _I'd _like to see him. Please."

Treville looked to the royals for confirmation. Edward shrugged and Annabelle nodded "Alright. Come along."

Edward and Annabelle rose from their thrones and followed, Louis was right behind them.

As the captain led them down to the dungeons, it got darker and colder.

Viveca shivered "I thought the point was _not _to come down here."

Once they reached the cell, Treville pointed through the bars to what appeared to be a person sound asleep under a thin blanket "You see?"

Corinne glanced at Renee who sent her a 'get real' look then marched over to the door and pulled it open.

Treville's eye's bulged "It's not locked!"

Corinne walked into the cell and threw back the blanket "It's not Philippe."

"So he _has _escaped." Annabelle whispered.

"I... am sorry. Your Highnesses." Treville said "I thought... well I..."

"Don't worry about it captain." Annabelle said gently "He's trickier than we thought."

Then Edward took over and started telling him what to do for safety and to catch the man.

Annabelle saw Corinne walk over to the lock and start looking at it as the men discussed the plans.

The blind glanced up at her friends then pointed to several thin scratches around the keyhole.

Aramina slipped a knife out of Treville's pocket and handed it to Corinne, who compared the blade size to the scratch then shook her head. After a few moments, she then reached into her hair and pulled out a bobbypin, then quickly scratched it against the metal, leaving an identical scratch as the others.

"It was a girl." she mouthed to the others "Or someone who knows where to get bobby pins and how to use them."

Renee shook her head "It had to be a girl." then she glanced at the other two "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

The others nodded "Agnes."

Corinne straightened up and slightly nodded down the corridor, then she and her friends walked away.

Annabelle smiled _"Girls are brilliant!"_

"**It _had _to **be Agnes." Viveca exclaimed "Didn't it?"  
"Not necessarily." Corinne pointed out "But she's at the top of the list." she blew a strand of hair out of her face "But I'm with you. She and she Philippe were awful... close."

"I suggest we just keep an eye on her." Renee said "We don't want to tip her off. If she's running the operation now, things could get... deadly."

"Exactly." Aramina nodded "Until then, we've got more things to worry about."

Viveca frowned "What?"

The red head pointed towards the palace gates "Girls coming to compete for the hand of the prince."

The four stared at each other for a long moment before they all evolved into fits of laughter.

"That sounds so backwards." Corinne chuckled "But you're right. A hundred girls parading the castle halls, we're going to have our hands full."

**For the next **three days, girls came from everywhere to try their hand at fighting. Most failed to even lift the weapon. Some were too scared to touch it. A couple managed to swing it a few times but ran when the musketeer approached.

Louis was losing heart, but it was quite amusing to see the different reactions.

After one girl ran off crying, he leaned back in his seat and shook his head "It's absolutely hopeless."

"Honey, just think." Annabelle said calmly "Go over all the facts about the girl."

"Meaning?"  
"She had blond hair, blue eyes, right?"

"Yeah."

"She wore a pink dress."

"Uh-huh?"

"She had three friends. A brown, a red and a black, which wore purple, green and blue."

Louis nodded slightly "Okay?"

"And the _blond _in _pink_," Annabelle continued, eying the place where the four girls were working "She knew how to fight, so she's been training. And apparently, she's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in. Must have a bit of a temper and is probably stubborn. Has to be pretty independent."

Louis stared at him mother for a long moment then huffed "I wonder how many of _those _there are."

Annabelle covered her face with her hands _"Unbelievable." _she thought helplessly _"How many are there? Like one. And she's ten yards to your left!"_

A couple hours later, Louis stood up "I'm going for a walk."

"I'm going for some rejuvenation." Annabelle added as she headed fro the kitchen "They're making me hungry."

Louis walked out one of the side doors of the palace and looked around. He could spot several musketeers standing guard around the perimeter.

He shook his head and started to walk around the castle to clear his head "None of these girls even come close." he said as he kicked a rock "They're all... wrong." just then, the sun reflected off of something in the bushes and it flashed right into his eyes. He stepped out of the glare and curiously went to investigate. He dug through the bushes for several minutes and as about to give up when the sun caught the object once more, making it sparkle. Louis grabbed the small thing and pulled it lose from the hedge, then he straightened up to look at it and immediately recognized it as the bracelet he'd given to Corinne on their first town trip.

"How did it get here?" He wondered as he examined the chain. Then he realized it was broken "How..." he suddenly froze as he mind flashed back to the roof, when Philippe had acquired the mystery girl's sword. His blade had snagged against something on her wrist, causing it to snap and fly over the edge of the roof.

Then his mind went back a little further to the dance. That bracelet had been on the girl's wrist. She had glanced at it a few times when she'd thought he wasn't looking. Then his mother's words began to ring in his ears.

"_Blond wearing pink... Four friends... not afraid to stand for what she believes in... stubborn... independent."_

His hand closed around the bracelet as all the pieces fell into place. How could he not have seen it before? But now that all the facts and evidence was lined up, he knew _exactly _who his mystery girl was "Corinne."

**(He did it! He actually figured it out! But he's a boy, they're supposed to be slow, right?Anyhoo... hope you liked! Looks like this story will be coming to a close soon, which means the most voted for story will be next! So make sure you say a title! Still looking for a name for the sequel. So far it's being called Another Cinderella Story, so... **

**Laterz!)**


	19. Act 5 - One last try

"**Corinne! Just tell **him!" Aramina exclaimed "It's driving you as mad as it's driving him!"

"No." Corinne shook her head "I can't." she glanced over to where Louis was watching a musketeer try to show a girl how to hold a sword.

"Why not?" Renee whispered "I think he'd be thrilled."

"I can't tell him." Corinne said firmly "He has to find out on his own."

"And what are his hints?" Viveca asked as she crossed her arms "I mean, what does he have to go on here?"

Corinne rolled her eyes and leaned against her broom "A blond haired blue eyed girl in pink with three friend consisting of the hair colors of Brown, red and black, and wearing the colors purple, green and blue."

The other three slowly looked down at their maids uniforms "Oh."

Corinne chuckled "And besides. He _knows _I want to be a musketeer."

"Men are so slow." Aramina whispered "But still. Why not give him a break and just tell him?"

"If I tell him his father will never buy it." the blond shook her head "He'll think Agnes is telling the truth and I'm lying. Louis has to find out it's me in his own way with his own proofs that he can show to his father so there'll be no excuses."

There was a moment of silence then the others slowly nodded "Oooooh."

Then Renee smirked "You think too much, Corinne D'artagnon. You know that?"

Corinne grinned and glanced over at the prince just as he got up and left the room. Annabelle also had stood and was heading in their direction.

"You'r Highness." the four girls said as they curtsied.

"Hi." Annabelle smiled and glanced back to where the musketeers were _still _trying to show the girl how to hold it "Why don't they take the hint? If she doesn't know how to hold it, then she doesn't know how to swing it! Then she doesn't know how to fight!"

"You're not kidding." Renee snorted "I thought this would be more interesting. But honestly... I'm bored."

"Where'd Lou... uh... the prince, go?" Corinne asked, hoping no one heard her slip. But apparently they all did, because they all started grinning.

"He went to get some air." Annabelle answered "And I'm going to go get some food." she started to walk away, but she stopped, glanced to where the 'duels' were taking place then turned to the girls "By the way. When this blows over, I want a copy of those dresses you wore to the ball. Okay? Bye." then she scurried off.

The four girls looked at each other for a long moment.

"She knows." Viveca whispered "Oh no. She knows."

"I don't think she's going to say anything." Corinne said quickly "At least I hope not."

"Well, you know she hasn't told Louis." Aramina giggled "Because I'm sure he'd have run over here and kissed you already."

"Aramina!" Corinne hissed.

"You know," the redhead continued "You never did tell us how that kiss in town went."

Renee and Viveca looked from Aramina to the red faced Corinne who was staring at the other like she was crazy "The what?"

Corinne threw her hands in the air and walked from the room.

"No, seriously." Viveca asked as she and the others tailed the blond "What kiss?"

"**Now's your chance**." Agnes said to Philippe "You want to personally remove Louis? Go do it. They know you're gone. They know you're out to kill, so just go."

Philippe grinned wickedly and reached for the candlestick of open the passageway wall "And if someone gets in my way... they'll pay."

**Louis turned the **bracelet over in his hand. How had he not seen it? It was so obvious!

The colors, the fighting, her remark in the hallway just the day before... the feeling.

He hadn't been attracted to that girl at the ball because she was unbelievably beautiful. He'd been attracted to her because the moment she had stepped in the room, a feeling had come in with her. One that made him want talk to her. Be close to her. The same feeling he got every time Corinne entered the room. Then he understood why Corinne had wanted him to find the girl from the ball. Because it _had _been her! And there was, honestly, nothing his father could say about it because he had said to find a bride at the ball. And he had.

Louis smiled as he stuck the bracelet in his pocket "I found her." then he ran towards the castle. He knew who his girl was, now all he had to do was prove it to his father. And that was going to be easy. Just ask her to challenge Treville.

He tore through the doors and burst to where the 'duels' were taking place "Everyone's dismissed!" he called "You're not needed anymore!"

There were several groans, some bursts of crying, some angry stomps of feet.

"Louis?" Edward asked as he raised from his seat "What's going on?"

The prince grabbed his father's shoulders "I found her. The girl from the ball! I know _exactly _who she is!" then he took off running again.

Edward glanced down at Treville who shrugged "I don't think I've ever seen him this happy." then hurried after his son, not seeing the large rock that flew through the open window, striking the captain on the head, causing him to fall unconscious.

Louis skid into the kitchen and looked around. Helene, Marie, and Annabelle were in there chatting companionably, but no Corinne.

Annabelle glanced at her son "Are you alright?"

"Where's Corinne?" Louis asked as he panted for breath.

"Um..." Marie thought a second "I believe she's in the dining room."

"Thank you!" then he took off running again.

The three women looked at each other and shrugged, just as Edward stopped in the door way, gasping for breath.

"What's going on?" Annabelle laughed.

"L-ouis..." Edward took another deep breath "Louis said he found her. Said he knew who the girl from the ball was."

A smile broke across Annabelle's face and she grinned back at Marie who was also smiling "Come on!" the two mothers took off running, leaving the out of breath king slowly following.

Helene shook her head and continued to cut the vegetables for dinner.

**Corinne stepped back **from the window and nodded approvingly. Not one smudge. She whirled around a second later as the double doors to the room suddenly burst open.

Louis quickly scanned the room, then he spotted her.

Corinne glanced around "Um... is everything alright?"

"Yes." Louis answered simply "Corinne, are you..." then his eyes widened "Look out!"

"I will be king!" the dark voice shouted behind her "And I'll silence anyone who gets in my way!"

Corinne's right hand flew to the left side of her skirt as she spun around.

Louis' eyes widened as he watched a long golden blade erupt from the fabrics and a second later, the sound of the two blades clashing together echoed through the room.

Philippe stopped in shock for a moment, but Corinne's eyebrows lowered into a death glare.

"What's the matter Philippe?" she growled "Didn't get enough on the roof?"

**(Okay. Short chapter. I hope the next will be longer! Thanks for all the review, favs, and follows! Anyone else notice that this story has almost 100 reviews? I could almost scream! Anyways, a quick note about the story voting. I'm not counting how many people individually vote. I'm counting how many times the title is said. SO even if you've voted already! Do it again! It _will _count! Now, that doesn't mean do a whole bunch of guest votes ;) Okay, in probably the next chapter, I will let you know how many votes each story has, then you'll have time to throw in your last minute decisions. Then on the last chapter, you will be alerted of the winner! Wooo! Okay, I done. **

**Laterz!)**


	20. Agnes has enough

**(Okay, I know I don't normally post A/Ns up here but I couldn't help it. And now I scream: AHHHHHHHHHH! and now I tell you why... I'VE GOT OVER 1OO REVIEWS ON THIS STORY! You guys are AWESOME! I know most of them are votes, but still. You guys are AWESOME! Thanks sooooooo much!)**

Philippe's eyes turned to small slits as he took in the appearance of the girl before him.

Her icy blue eyes were shooting warning daggers that pierced straight into his soul.

"You." he hissed.

"Surprised?" she counted.

He yanked his sword back "You will pay for everything!" then he swung his sword at her.

Corinne leapt back and met his blade with her own.

Louis quickly backed up against a wall as the duel in the dining room started.

Corinne jumped up onto the table and dropped into a ready pose "Les filles! Salle à manger maintenant!" she called loudly.

But what she didn't know, Aramina, Viveca, and Renee were in other halls of the palace, fighting off Agnes and Philippe's minions who were trying to raid the castle again.

Philippe grabbed the table cloth and yanked it, causing Corinne to lose her balance and go flailing back onto the hard oak surface. Her sword flew from her hand and skittering across the floor.

Philippe laughed from where he stood and slowly stepped forward.

Corinne leapt to her feet, ran to the far edge of the table and jumped, bringing all her weight down on the end. The other end flew up, slamming into Philippe's jaw, causing him to stagger backward dazed.

Corinne stepped to the floor before the table could right itself and picked up her sword. She pushed a strand of hair from her face and turned to face Philippe who was rubbing his jaw.

"Anytime today, Philippe." she challenged.

Annabelle, Marie and Edward entered the room just then and stopped short when they spotted Corinne and Philippe facing each other.

Edward's eyes narrowed "The girl..."

Louis nodded "It was her."

Annabelle gasped in mock surprise "Really?"

Philippe let out a loud growl of rage and charged at the blond who stood between him and where he wanted to be. And at the moment, she was the _only _thing standing in his way.

Agnes watched from the doorway as the fight in the dining room commenced. It wasn't clear who was winning, but it was clear that they were both determined.

In another part of the castle, Aramina, Viveca, and Renee had just finished tying up the invaders with curtains.

"What you want to bet that Corinne's fighting someone?" Renee asked as she tied a final knot in the fabric.

"Probably." Viveca nodded "But where is she?"

They stood there quietly for a moment. Ever so silently the sound of swords clashing together wafted through the halls.

"Dining room." they said in unison, then they took off running.

"**You will not **defeat me!" Philippe shouted as he swung his sword furiously "You never will!"

Corinne rolled her eyes "Bet you were thinking the same thing the night of the ball, huh?" then she smiled, placed her sword, tip down on the floor and leaned against the handle.

"What is she doing?" Edward whispered.

"I don't know." Marie answered unsure.

Philippe reared back his hand and charged at the girl again, who simply stood there unmoving and smiling. His sword swung towards her but was suddenly stopped barely half an inch from her head. The smile on Corinne's face grew.

"Nice try." She said, then she looked around him to where Viveca was standing, her hands folding the handles to her ribbons firmly, the other ends wrapped firmly around Philippe's wrist "Nice timing."

Viveca shrugged "But of course." then she yanked the ribbons back, pulling Philippe off balance.

Philippe groaned as he crashed to the floor "You four girls have been a thorn in my side since the beginning!" his grasped the handle of his sword and jumped to his feet, thrusting the blade at Aramina.

The girl popped open a fan and brought it up between herself and the blade. The sword sliced through the middle of the fan, and jut that quick, she closed the fan, grabbed it by both ends and twisted it up, yanking the sword straight from his hand "Well," Aramina said as she grabbed the handle and looked at it happily "That was easier than planned."

"I'd give up if I were you." Renee smirked "You're unarmed, outnumbered, and outwitted."

Philippe let out a long growl as he raised his hands in air "Fine. You've got me."

Viveca walked over to the curtains and yanked the cord from it then approached the man.

Philippe's eyebrows lowered and a large smirk came over his face. His hand shot down to his middle and yanked out a dagger.

"Viveca!" Corinne jumped forward and grabbed her friends arm and yanked her back at the same time, Renee had whipped off her necklace and sent it's small gem flying through the air.

The dagger whizzed past Viveca, barely missing her, and the next second, Philippe let out a yelp of pain and dropped the dagger. Aramina instantly leapt forward, grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back.

"You okay?" Corinne asked as she took the cord from the brunette.

"Yeah." Viveca nodded "Thanks."

A few moments later, Philippe was tied.

Renee motioned to the door "I'm going to escort him to a musketeer."

"Can you handle him alone?" Aramina asked.

Renee picked Philippe's dagger up off the floor "Yup." the she led the defeated man away.

Corinne took a deep breath then slowly turned to face the area where the prince, his parents and her mother were standing.

There was no way their cover was still in tact. Was there? But one looked at Louis' face told her... nope.

She sighed then started towards them, but stopped suddenly as a knife struck the wall, barely an inch in front of her face.

"You've gotten in my way for the last time!" Agnes shrieked as she stepped into the room her dark eyes filled with anger.

"Agnes?" Louis whispered in shock "I... did not see this one coming."

"I did." Annabelle and Marie said in unison.

Corinne's grip over her sword tightened as she spotted Agnes' hands. _Both _of them help a large, sharp weapon.

"I warned you." Anges continued as she walked towards the blond "I know how to fight."

Corinne took a small step back "And as you know, so do I."

Viveca flicked her ribbons out quickly, but in the blink of an eye, Agnes jerked out of the way, and in one swift swing, sliced one of her sword straight through the ribbons.

Viveca gasped "That's never happened before."

Agnes turned back to Corinne, and for the first time Corinne realized, Agnes was after Louis anymore.

"Surrender while you can." Agnes hissed.

Corinne's eyebrows lowered "As long as I can breath I will _never _surrender!"  
The the fight started. Agnes charged as Corinne with both of her swords, and Corinne managed the block one with her own sword and dodge the other.

As it turned out, Agnes hadn't been lying when she'd said she'd had _several _years of experience. Her swords slashed as lightning speed, her anger giving her extra stamina. Sometimes it seemed the only thing that was keeping Corinne from getting caught was her own determination to stay with it.

"You're one weapon short." Agnes smirked as her two swords clashed with Corinne's one.

Aramina looked down at Philippe's sword which she still held "Not for long. Corinne!" she called "Catch!"

Corinne glanced over her shoulder and spotted the sword flying through the air. She gritted her teeth and shoved Agnes back, then she jumped and grabbed the sword "_Now _we're even." and she jumped right back into the fight.

It seemed to go on forever. Neither girl could get the advantage over the other. Just one thing was, Corinne was already worn out from her fight with Philippe, but she refused to quit.

"I can see you're wearing out." Agnes taunted as their swords locked "Why not just quit?"

"I'd rather lose to a opossum than you!" Corinne retorted, but deep inside she knew, there was no way she could beat Agnes. Not now. Unless... an idea suddenly formulated in her head. She leapt forward and swung her sword at Agnes who jerked back and spun away. Corinne seized her chance and leapt forward. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Corinne's sword swung through the air. A slight slicing sound echoed off the wall.

Everyone stared in shock and horror as a large clump of red hair fell to the floor.

**(*Audience gaps* Okay, so do believe the next chapter will be the last :( but that mean... *drumroll* the next story will be announced! Okay, maybe I should have explained the last voting thing a _little _more. Let's put it this way. One vote per person per review. Evil, I know. But it's for the best ;D Well here's where we are in the standings...**

**First off we have... Another Cinderella Story! Sequel to this story in the lead with 33 votes! *loud screams***

**In second, not too far behind, we have Twisted Fate with 30 votes!**

**Now, these next couple of days will determine who wins this game of votes. Which story. And that will be announced next time! As will Agnes's reaction to her hair being chopped. Anyhoo, Laterz!)**


	21. A Happily Ever After

The swords dropped from Agnes's hands and clattered to the floor as her hands flew to her head.

Corinne had managed to chop her hair right above where the tie had been holding her bun. Now Agnes's hair had a very rugged cut and didn't even reach her shoulders.

"My hair!" Agnes screamed, her fingers pulling on the short strands "What did you do?"

Corinne nodded at her friends to immediately jumped forward and seized the defenseless woman "I'm sorry. But you left me no choice."

Treville entered the room just then rubbing his head "Is everyone alright?"

"Arrest that woman." Edward ordered "Immediately!"

Treville nodded, though slightly confused. Then he took the weeping, angry Agnes away.

Corinne looked down at the red hair on the floor "I _honestly _hated to do that."

"We know." Viveca smiled then she lowered her voice "About the others who probably now know who we are."

Corinne bit her lip and turned to face the prince. She had to know what he thought. How he reacted. But when she faced him his face was _completely _emotionless, almost to the point she thought he was angry. Then he started towards her, his face giving no clue to his thoughts.

She held her breath as he came closer. Honestly she was starting to get scared.

He stopped right in front of her and all at once, his hand grasped the underside of her chin then he kissed her.

Once again, Jaws dropped all over the room except for Annabelle who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Why didn't you tell me instead of making me try to find the girl?" Louis asked almost desperately.  
Corinne looked into his eyes "What are you talking about?" she asked innocently, a smile creeping across her face.  
"Don't play games with my heart anymore Corinne!" He grabbed her shoulders "I know it was you."  
She chuckled softly "Okay. It _was_ me. Did you know before or fter these two fights that just happened?"

"About five minutes before."

"How did you find out?"  
"I found your bracelet." He held up the broken piece of jewelry "It was in the bushes."

Corinne glared at the thing "Traitor."

Edward cleared his throat "Am I to understand that you came back after you'd been banned?"

Corinne cringed as she turned to face the king "Yes, Your Highness."

Annabelle sent him a warning stare to which he simply smiled "Then I suppose... thank you." he looked around at the others girls "All of you."

Renee returned to the room just then and froze "Did I... miss something?"

"Sweet heart." Annabelle said sweetly "These four girls performed a mighty brave and noble act. Almost deserves... musketeering. Don't you think?"

Edward frowned "Musketeers? I doubt these girls..."

"But we do!" Aramina interrupted "All four of us! It's been our life dream to be musketeers!"

"But girl musketeers?"

"I wouldn't go there, Father." Louis warned with a smile "I've already crossed that bridge. It's not pretty."

Corinne laughed "Very funny."

"Well..." Edward scratched the nap of his neck "I... suppose then that that would be... appropriate. You saved France. The least I can do is make your dreams come true."

"Yes!" the four girls laughed as they ran together in a group hug.

Edward nudged Louis in the side "Don't forget your promise."

"Right." Louis nodded then tapped Corinne on the shoulder "Um... Corinne?"

She turned and looked up at him "Yes?"

He thought for a moment on how to phrase his next statement "You... know the promise I made to my father, right?"

"Which one?"

"About finding a bride at the ball."

She froze "Oh."

"And you know that I was trying to find the girl who saved my life at the ball for that reason."

She bit her bottom lip and nodded slightly.

"So, I guess... well..." he rubbed the nap of his neck "Uh..."

Edward shook his head "I should have given him lessons in purposing."

Annabelle swatted his arm "He's doing fine."

Corinne let out a deep breath and looked up at the prince "Louis... can we talk? Alone?"

Louis nodded "Sure." then they quickly exited the room.

Annabelle shook her head and smiled "I guess we'll figure out in a moment." then she frowned "You know, Edward, you weren't surprised the Agnes came charging in here with a sword."

"Of course not." Edward answered "She and Philippe had been up to something for years. I just wasn't sure what." he shrugged "So I decided to make her comfortable by making her think I approved of her and Louis."

Annabelle rolled her eyes "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, you suddenly being nice to her would have been suspicious." the king gae his wife a quick kiss on the forehead "I have work to do." then he walked away.

Annabelle shook her head "Men."

**Corinne walked over **to a window and stared out it for a few minutes. She was feeling seriously torn at the moment.

"Corinne?" Louis asked softly.

She took a deep breath then turned to face him "Louis..." she sighed "I can't tell you how... amazed I am that you chose me. Twice." she laughed slightly "That is beyond amazing to me. And that the fact that I'm just a country girl that moved to the city to become a maid doesn't change your mind." she looked down at the floor and subconsciously began to play with a lose strand of hair "But..."

Louis cocked his head slightly "But what?"

"I've..." she shook her head and turned to look back out the window "I've dreamed and worked my entire life to be a musketeer. To be like my father. I don't know if I can... If I'd be happy if I..."

Louis chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm not asking you to give it up, Corinne." he said gently "I'm just asking you to be my wife."

She became stock still for a long moment before she turned back to face him "You mean... I can still be a musketeer _and _your wife?"

Louis laughed "Yes." he shook his head "I didn't expect you to give up your dream, Not after what you did for mine." he smiled as his hands found hers "I've lived my dream to fly and I'm going to keep flying even after I become king. No matter what who says. But you know what they say, once you live a dream you get to find a new one. And I did." one of his hands gently went to side of her face "I don't care if you want to be a musketeer. I don't care if you want to build something that's going to take you to the deepest depths of the ocean." he smiled ever so slightly "All I care is that you're mine and no one can take you from me."

Corinne's eyes widened then she chuckled slightly and looked down at the floor.

"So, Corinne?" He asked slowly, taking her hands once again "Will... you marry me?"

She was quiet for a long moment before she looked up at him and smiled "Yes."

He froze "What?"

"Yes."

He shook his head "Wait. Did you say..."

"Louis." She took his face in her hands and laughed "I said Yes! I will marry you."

He grabbed her into a tight hug and her arms flew around his neck. She couldn't help laughing happily. She had never felt so... perfect... in her entire life!

"You sure?" Louis whispered.

"Nothing could change my mind." She answered.

Annabelle gently stepped away from the door and looked back at the three girls who were smothering their giggles.

"You know." the queen whispered "Louis needs to give _Edward _purposing lessons."

**One week later, **the girls were deemed musketeers in front off all of Paris.

Madame De' Bosse was demoted and Helene was promoted to head maid.

The two days later, the royal wedding took place.

Louis had requested a certain order in which for the ceremony to go, which really confused his parents, but he was insistent that he be crowned king, then the wedding _then _Corinne crowned queen.

"I assumed you'd want to get coronated together." Edward said slowly.

Louis smiled "Please, Father."

Annabelle shrugged "I don't see why we can't do things a little different."

Edward finally nodded "Alright."

"Thank you." Louis grinned, then he returned to getting ready for the wedding.

**Corinne stared into **the mirror at her reflection. Wedding dress, tiara, jewelry. Renee had repaired her bracelet, so she was wearing it along with the little hair pins that had come with it.

Viveca had put her hair up into a lose bun and used the pins accordingly, then there'd been the make up and everything else that came with the preparing that the Fashionista adored.

Corinne had allowed her friend the pleasure of going... ecstatic. How often does a person get the chance to prepare the future Queen for her wedding?

Renee had prepared all the music for the evening and Aramina had done all the decorating.

Corinne could hear the Louis' crowning ceremony taking place. She wasn't sure why Louis wanted to be crowned first, but she didn't really care either.

She slowly smoothed down the fabric to the wedding dress. Annabelle had insisted she wear the dress that had been worn by the Queen of France for the past several generations. But, true to form, Viveca had done some touch ups and made it purely a fairytale dress.

Marie slipped into the room just then "It's almost time." then she stopped and let out a sighed "Oh my. My little girl's... getting married. To a king." she laughed softly "Honestly, if someone had told me you'd be queen one day, I would have laughed." she walked over to her daughter and smiled "But I believe you and Louis belong together."

Corinne let out a deep breath "I wish you wouldn't be a maid though. It feels... wrong."

"Honey," Marie laughed "You know I'm not happy unless I'm working. Besides, I get to stick close to my daughter, I couldn't be happier."

Renee rapped on the door then poked her head in "It's time."

"Alright." Corinne nodded.

Viveca bustled in and made some quick adjustments to Corinne's hair to make sure it'd stay in place, flipped the veil over the girl's face then pulled the long train of the dress out so it was straight "Let's go."

Renee hurried off to go do her job, Aramina was waiting at the large double doors that lead into the _huge_ room where the wedding and coronation would take place.

Corinne took a deep breath. She knew all of Paris was in there. And a lot of the people in there knew her. They knew her as that rambunctious girl that ran around town climbing trees. But now, she'd become their queen.

"You ready?" Marie asked.

Corinne let out the breath she'd been holding and nodded "I'm ready."

As the doors opened, music began to play. But it wasn't your traditional wedding march. Aramina walked ahead of Corinne while Viveca walked behind.

Louis was patiently waiting at the end of the long aisle.

As the girls started towards the front, Renee started singing:

"_**Angel in disguise**_

_**stories in his eyes**_

_**Love for every true heart that it sees**_

_**Was it just a lucky day**_

_**that he turned and looked my way**_

_**or is it heaven right before my very eyes**_

A wide grin spread across Louis face when he saw her.

Annabelle grinned as she looked at her son's face "Best part of weddings/"

_**It didn't start this way**_

_**it happened just one day**_

_**You smiled at me and I saw you differently**_

_**Now I'm a tremble just to be **_

_**a part of you as we**_

_**begin a life that's sure to never end**_

Corinne laughed softly as Aramina and Viveca started singing on the chorus.

_**'Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life**_

_**I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine**_

Then she was finally able to see him. Their eyes locked and held.

_**I can't live without you 'cause my soul would die**_

_**You know I'm telling the truth**_

_**I'll spend the rest of my life loving you."**_

He walked down to meet her.

She took his hand then walked up the few steps onto the platform where Edward was waiting.

When they reached the top, Corinne suddenly stopped "Hold on." she whispered "Sorry." then she turned around, jumped off the platform, ran to her mother and threw her arms around her neck.

Marie tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't "You father would be so proud of you."

"I wish he were here." Corinne whispered.

"So do I." Marie pulled out of her daughter's embrace and gently wiped a tear off her cheek "I'm proud enough for both of us." she cleared her throat "Go on now. Don't keep your groom waiting."

Corinne nodded, wiped one last tear off her own cheek then turn to where Louis was, once again, waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

With a smile, he took her hand and led her back up to where his father was waiting.

Annabelle went to stand with her friend and held up a tissue box.

Marie laughed "Thank you."

Finally, after a long ceremony, Edward finally said "Louis, you may now kiss your bride."

Louis' smile could have lit up a the whole city as he was finally given permission to officially see the face hidden behind the veil that he'd been dying to see. Then he bent down and kissed her.

The whole building stood to their feet clapping and cheering.

Annabelle pulled the last tissue from the box "Do you need this?"

"Mm-hm." Marie nodded as she took it.

Annabelle dropped the box then pulled a handkerchief out of her sleeve "Good thing I carry this in case of emergencies."

When Louis finally released her he smiled "Ready to become queen."

Corinne chuckled "As I'll ever be."

Edward took her through the pledges and everything, but when he picked up the crown, Louis stopped him, removed the tiara and veil from Corinne's head then took the crown. He smiled at his father.

"As _King,_ I think I'm allowed to crown my queen."

Annabelle gasped "That's why. He wanted to crown her himself!" she blew her nose into her handkerchief "He's too sweet."

Louis turned back to face Corinne a bright smile on his face "And by the powers vested in me, as King," he placed the crown on her head "I pronounce you _my_ Queen of France." then he quickly kissed her one last time.

"I present to you," Edward said loudly "Louis and Corinne, King and Queen of France!"

Once again the room went into a thunderous cheer and everyone rose to their feet.

"Shall we?" Louis asked, holding his hand out to her.

"We shall." she quickly grabbed his hand then the two took off running back up the aisle.

Aramina sighed dreamily "So romantic."

THE END

**(It's over! Should I cry? Should I shout wooohooo? Anyways, the next story's tallies have been taken. The votes were sooo close. **

**So... the winner by two points is... *DRUMROLL* TWISTED FATE! Woohoo!**

**See you next story! Laterz!)**


End file.
